Then and Now
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set during their search for Henry in Neverland. Regina got reunited with her old friend, Tinkerbell, though their friendship seemed to get left behind years ago. (I always love them two interact so I thought of twisting season 3 a bit) Phase 2 is titled: A DANGEROUS COMBINATION DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OUAT
1. Chapter 1

Her heart is steadily beating in her hand. She wanted to squeeze it so badly but it's just not in her nature to kill. She's a fairy after all with or without wings. "That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?" Regina exclaimed. That surprised Tinkerbell. She thought she would hear another excuse or denial from her but no. She admitted it. She admitted the real reason why she didn't go through that door years ago. "Happy", she answered but Regina shook her head. "Weak", she corrected. That's exactly the answer she expected. The woman standing in front of her has come too far from the woman she saved from falling off her bedroom in her castle. "Look where it get you…the strength you got…'cause I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash", Tink said losing her cool. "You want a reason? Here you go. You think I was the bad guy? You think I did the wrong thing? Well now fairy you're about to do the same thing", Regina said.

It was not long before Tink returned her, her heart. Regina knows she's only bluffing. She's still the same fairy she met before. The Charmings and Hook arrived in mission of saving Regina from Tink but they're too late. "I'm fine", Regina said trying to stop them from slicing Tink into pieces. The fairy agreed to help them only if they will take her with them back to Storybrooke. She's worried that Henry will not go with them since he already spent too much time with Pan. "You don't know him. He's not going to fall for his tricks", Regina said to her. She looked at her in surprise. She didn't expect to see so much love in her for someone. It's a selfless love. After all, she's stuck in an island with the woman she was haunting most of her life and the woman who threatened to take back her son from her.

The plan was to talk to Henry first. He needs to know that they will be coming for him so he will be ready. He needs to know they're all coming to save him. They laid out a trap for a lost boy. They only need one. Rumple joined the group after Regina called out for him. He has Neal with him whom he found early on. Emma and Neal got reunited once again and out to save their son. Hook, on the other hand, is a bit disappointed to see him since he's starting to have feelings for Emma but is happy nonetheless that he is alive. They need all the power they can get. The trap worked and they got themselves a lost boy. But he's refusing to cooperate with them and deliver a message to Henry. Emma is losing her cool already. Regina and Rumple sat next to each other. "We have to get him to help us or otherwise the plan to save Henry is not going to work", she muttered in her frustrations. "You can always make him help us", he said.

Regina looked at her teacher. She knows exactly what he means. "They're not going to like that", she said. He smiled at her. "Since when did you care whether they like what you do and what you don't do? You are the Evil Queen and you're in Neverland. You can do whatever you please", he said to her. She knows he's right. He cannot use any magic because Neal is forbidding him. He needs to gain his trust again after choosing power over him. "Calm down. We can find a way", Snow said softly to her daughter who is losing it. David and Hook also ran out of tricks to pull off to the lost boy. Tink just carefully watched them all to their best. Regina finally got up and walked towards the boy. "Move aside", she said to Snow who blocked her way. "Why?" she asked. Regina looked at her. "So I can rip his heart out. He'll do exactly what I say", she answered and then looked at the lost boy who is now covered in fear.

It alarmed everyone except Rumple. It's been a long time since the idea of Regina ripping hearts crossed their minds. She's been in a road of redemption for a year and now she's about to get her hands dirty in order to save her son. "No, that's now how we do things. Emma we can find another way", Snow refused. She knew this would happen. "This is not how the heroes do things but I am no hero, Snow. I am the Evil Queen", Regina said and it scared Snow to hear that again. "Regina, maybe we can try something else other than that", Emma agreed with her mother but she shook her head. "We're not going to let you hurt the boy", David said readying his sword. Tink got up sensing that a fight is about to start. Regina smiled at them. "Good thing you all don't have a say in the matter", she said and them immobilized them all. "Regina!" Snow helplessly called but there's nothing she can do. Tink looked at her then to Rumple analyzing the situation. She knows he's the one who gave her the idea.

Regina walked closer to the lost boy. She smiled at him in an evil way. "What are you going to do?" he asked her. The smile vanished from her face. "What I always do…" she answered and then ripped his heart out. The boy groaned in pain but it was quick. She made it quick for him. They all have the shock look on their faces after seeing that, especially Emma. She always knew Regina is the Evil Queen but she never really saw her in action as one. Regina looked at the heart on her hand. The blood lust is very evident in her eyes. She missed it. She missed the power and Tink can see right through it. Regina removed the spell on them and they can move again. "Now, we can talk to Henry", she said with a smile on her face.

She gave the lost boy half of her pocket mirror so they will also see him. He did exactly what Regina told him to like an obedient follower. Despite setting against it, Emma was relieved that her plan worked. "He's near", Regina muttered while working her magic. "All we have to do is wait", she added then sat down. Rumple sat next to her. Across them is Tink who is now watching the two closely. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Emma asked her when she noticed her discomfort. "It's him", Tink muttered. Emma frowned at her. "He's the reason why she became evil. He molded her into a perfect monster and he succeeded", she answered. Emma looked at Regina and Rumple. The image of them talking now scared her not because of what they can do but because of the idea that Rumple might revived the Evil Queen in her. She knows that will crush Henry. "I saw the look on your face back there. I must say I haven't seen that look in a long time", Rumple said to Regina. "I have no idea what you're talking about", she denied. He smiled and then grabbed her hand. "Well then, explain this", he said while showing him her hand glowing in purple ray of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Their plan was successful. They were able to talk and see Henry. He knows they're coming for him. Hook and Tink laid out the plan on the ground how to raid Pan's camp. The problem is every plan they came up with always ends up the same way, failure. "This is pointless. We are wasting time", Regina exclaimed as she threw a rock against a tree. "We need to think this very carefully. If we got caught, we will not going to get our son", Emma said trying to calm her down. Regina's hand started to shake. Everyone looked at it. "Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked her. She looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about? My son is with Peter Pan. Of course, I'm not okay", she answered. Tinkerbell stood up. "You're hand", she pointed. Regina looked at her own hand and saw what's happening. "I'm fine", she said then put her hand inside her pocket.

The others continued on formulating a plan while Regina took a break to cool things off. She looked at her hand once again and it's still shaking. "You can feel, can't you?" Rumple said behind her. "How come it's not affecting you?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I am not allowed to use any magic. Bae forbid me using my own dagger. I can feel it but it's not affecting me. It's like there's a wall between the magic and me", he answered. She rolled her eyes. "It's not a good idea to stay here for much longer", she muttered as she stared at her hand. "You know you can use it to your advantage. The magic of this land is affecting you more than anyone else, maybe more than Pan, which means there is no boundaries anymore when it comes to magic with you. Imagine what you can do with that power", he explained. They looked at each other for a while. "Regina", Emma interrupted. They broke off looking at each other. "Everything alright here?" she asked when she noticed that she interrupted something. "Yes. What is it?" Regina answered then asked. "We know how we can get Henry", Emma answered.

After they explained to Regina the plan, they go ahead to execute it. Tink walked towards Regina's side. "Why are you still talking to him?" she asked her. Regina looked at her in curiosity. "Who?" she asked her back. Tink eyed Rumple for her. "He's my teacher and my friend despite our twisted history. Why?" Regina answered. Tink sighed. "He's the one who molded you into being evil. Are you sure it's a good idea to stick around him while you're doing the work to redeem yourself for your son?" Tink answered then asked her again. It seems like the Charmings filled her in on what she's been doing lately. "It's not all him back then. It was me too. Plus, he only wanted me to cast the curse so he can find him", Regina answered pointing to Neal. "You're defending him?" Tink asked in confusion. "I am not. What I'm trying to tell you, fairy, is nothing is black and white. We all have our reasons", she answered.

They reached the camp but they found nothing. Emma and Snow looked at the map. "It should be here. I am sure of it", Tink muttered. "Yeah, according to the map, this where Pan's camp should be", David added while looking at the map. "Well, it's not here now, is it?" Hook said. Rumple looked at Regina like he's waiting for her. She's losing her patience more and more. "Oh, screw this…" she muttered and everyone looked at her. They saw her channels her power through her hands. "What are you doing?" Emma asked in panic. "What I should've done hours ago", Regina answered. The purple smoke coming out of her hands slowly covered the clearing in front of them. "We should stop her. She's going to get us all caught", Neal muttered but Rumple stopped him. "Look", he said to his son. They all saw what's happening. The smoke is revealing Pan's camp. Slowly, the whole place became visible to them. "Looks like we found what we're looking for", she muttered then dropped her hands.

Now that they are already inside the camp, they need a diversion and someone to go after Henry. The one problem is they don't know where exactly in the camp is Henry. "Yeah we do", Regina intervened. Everyone stopped talking. Regina revealed a heart on her hand. "You still have it? I thought you already returned that to that poor boy", Snow exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "You can nag me once we got my son back. Do you want to make this easier or not?" Regina asked her. They know they don't have any other option. "Do it", Emma said. Regina started whispering to the heart of the lost boy and in just a minute, he came to their hideout. "Hello there, we want to ask you some questions", Regina said to him as fear strikes the boy one more time. "Where is Henry?" Emma asked. The boy tried to toughen himself up and refused to answer.

Regina took out his heart and squeezed it a little. The boy groaned. "Regina", Tink said and she stopped. Emma turned to the boy again. "Please, we don't want to ruin whatever it is you're all doing here. We just want Henry", Emma pleaded. Regina stepped back and leaned against a tree. She's starting to change but she's hiding it pretty well from everyone except for Rumple and Tinkerbell. "He's gone", the boy finally talked. "What do you mean gone?" Neal asked. "Pan wants the heart of the truest believer. He is dying. It's the only thing that can save him", the boy answered. That strike a nerve in Regina "So you're saying that he took my son's heart?" she asked with her tone turning colder and colder. He didn't have to answer. "There is still time to save him assuming we can get to him in time", Rumple suggested and it distracted Regina from killing the boy. "Where is he? Where is Henry?" Emma asked the boy again. "In the Skull Island", he answered.

Their next plan is simple: find Pan and get Henry's heart then give it back to Henry. Only the simple plan is not that simple to execute. The group divided to two. Rumple, Emma, and Hook are going to find Pan while Snow, David, and Tink are going to find Henry. "Are you going after Pan?" Emma asked Regina who remains quiet the entire time. "Oh, I am coming after him but first you all need to get out of here", she answered in the same cold voice. "Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked again. Regina got up. "They know we're here. Go, I'll distract them", she answered then looked at Emma. Emma nodded and everyone started running. Tink thought about staying with Regina but there's nothing she can do. She can't fight so she joined the others and left. Once everyone's gone, Regina casually walks in to the camp where everyone is. "Hello boys…I think that's it for camping in the woods", she greeted them as she closed the camp with vines from the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow, David, and Tinkerbell managed to get to Henry who is now lying unconscious on the ground. "No…we're too late", Snow muttered. David felt his pulse. "No…Gold said we still have time. Let's just hope they will get to Pan in time", he said. Tinkerbell observed Henry. "They better be…we don't want to risk releasing the Evil Queen in Neverland", she muttered. Snow and David looked at her. "What?" she asked. Tink looked at them. "You don't know, do you? This land is overflowing with magic. Why do you think Peter Pan is so powerful here and he was not born a witch, imagine this kind of power on someone who is", Tink answered. The couple thinks for a second. "Someone like Regina", David muttered. Tink nodded. "You've seen it affecting her. Right now, the only thing keeping the queen at bay is her son", Tinkerbell added. Snow shook her head. "No, Regina is not going that way again. She worked so hard to turn herself around", she disagreed. "Really? You know her Snow White. She hunted you down and casted the dark curse when she lost her first love. What do you think will happen if she loses her son too?" Tinkerbell asked her. "Hopefully, we never have to find out", David answered.

Emma and the other team searching for Pan arrived. "What happened?" Snow asked her daughter. "We couldn't get his heart back. He's too strong for us", Emma answered then rushed to Henry's side. "Didn't you do anything?" David asked Rumple then he realized that he is restricted to use his magic fully by his son. "Well, this is a sight I was hoping to see", Peter Pan suddenly interrupted. They all readied themselves. "He is an innocent. He didn't deserve this!" Emma exclaimed but it only made Pan laughed. "No one is innocent anymore, Savior. Besides, he gave it to me willingly", he said. Tinkerbell scoffed. "That is because you manipulated him", she snapped. She caught his eye. "Tinkerbell…glad to see you out of your tree house", he greeted. "We'll do whatever you want just return his heart", David said but he already got what he wanted.

Then, Peter Pan flew against the wall and hit it hard. They all saw it was Regina. Her expression is filled with anger and fury. She then saw her son on the ground, on the brink of death. It angers her more. "So…the Evil Queen has come to play. Do you really think you can beat me?" Peter Pan taunted her. She just smiled at him. "You tell me", she replied. She closed her eyes for a second then looked at Pan again. Something is wrong, Pan thought. "What did you do?" he asked Regina. "These guys may be too soft for you but I am not like them. I am no hero. I know you feed off of your lost boys' beliefs. I wonder what will happen if you have no one to feed off to", she answered. They all realized what's happening. That's why she stayed behind. "You're not going to kill all of them. You're bluffing", Peter Pan said. Rumple chuckled a bit. "One thing you should know about Her Majesty, she never bluffs. Trust me, I trained her well", he said.

Regina clenched her fist and Peter Pan groaned in pain. "There goes a lost boy", she muttered coldly. "Regina! You can't just kill everyone", Emma said to her. Regina shot her a look. "For my son, I will kill everyone if I have to", she replied then looked back at Pan. "You don't have that kind of power", Peter Pan muttered. Regina smiled. "No…you can't…only the people with no regrets can harness the power of Neverland", he added when he realized who she's doing it. "Well, that's the thing. I may have slaughtered entire villages. I murdered or tortured people. I should be overflowing with regret but…I am not", she said as her eyes turned purple. She then choked Peter Pan and walked closer to him. "…because it got me my son", she added then ripped Henry's heart out of him. Peter Pan dropped on the floor in a weak state.

Her eyes returned to normal as she rushed to Henry and put back his heart in his body. She waited for a second but he is not waking up. "Why isn't he waking up?" Emma asked. Regina ran over her hand on top of him. "He's been out for far too long", she answered. Snow leaned over to David. Then, Regina thought of something. She got up and went to Rumple. "Give it to me", she said to him. Everyone looked at them. "Oh…that is not a toy, Regina", he refused. They are all confused. "I know that. Just give it to me", she said desperately. Rumple looked at her in fascination. "…and what will you give me in return?" he asked her. "You owe me for saving your life from your twisted father", she answered and he smiled. He looked at his son first for permission to use magic and he nodded. Rumple produced a small scroll on his palm. "This would require a sacrifice, dearie. You have nothing left to give. You already gave up everything", he said. Regina took it from his hand. "Not everything", she replied.

She went back to Henry. "What is that?" Emma asked her. Regina opened the scroll and looked at it. "Something that could save my son", she answered vaguely. Tinkerbell saw the scroll and shocked hit her. "Regina…are you sure about that?" she asked and she nodded. She blew over the writings of the scroll and sniffed it. It made her eyes turned purple again but this time it's not just for a short period of time. She channeled her magic through her hands and let it flow through Henry. The sky outside darkened and the wind blew harshly. "What is happening?" Snow asked. Hook looked around. "From the looks of it, it seems like she's draining this place of magic. I have never seen Neverland like this", he answered. They looked outside and the waves at the sea are going wild. The birds are flying away. "No…she's not draining Neverland of magic. This place is being like that because she's using too much dark magic that it tips off the balance in here", Tink corrected. "Dark magic?" Emma asked then turned to Rumple. "What exactly is that scroll?" she asked him. "Resurrection Scroll", he answered simply.

They all looked at Regina who is still working her magic on Henry. Tinkerbell watched in horror as she sees her eyes glowing in another color. "How bad is it?" David asked her quietly. "I have no idea", she answered. "Can she do it? Can she bring him back?" Neal asked his father. "You don't have to use the dagger to make me answer your question, Bae. Yes, she can do it", he answered. Then Regina and Henry glowed brightly that they all have to cover their eyes. Once the brightness is gone, they all saw Henry opened his eyes. Emma smiled from ear to ear and then looked at Regina. "You did it", she muttered. Regina smiled back. "I did", she said weakly and then she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom…Mom…", Henry's voice ringing in Regina's head. She finally opened her eyes and saw the semi-clear sky of Neverland. They are now in the Jolly Roger, away from the lost boys and Peter Pan. She looked around and saw Henry by her side. She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms. "Oh, I thought I'd lost you", she muttered in happiness. Emma and the others heard her voice and they all went to them. "I was so worried. I thought you're not going to wake up. I've been trying for hours", Henry said to her. She touched his face and kissed him on his forehead. "I'm sorry but I'm fine now", she assured him then she frowned. "Wait. How long was I out?" she asked. "Three hours…you're unconscious for three hours", Emma answered.

Hook went to them and his own casual way. "I hate to break the reunion but I don't have any magical bean anymore and I am not sure I can persuade a shadow to be our navigator", he said. They looked at Rumple but then they realized that he is still under probation with his son. "I'll do it", Regina then said as she got up. "But you're not strong enough. I mean, you just used a lot of magic bringing Henry back. Are you sure you can do it?" Snow asked her. Regina shot her a look. "Exactly, I was able to do a hardcore spell back there and now you're asking me if I can do a simple one?" she snapped. They all went silent. Regina squeezed her eyes as soon as she realized how she sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're just concern. I'm fine. This will not take that much magic", she corrected herself. Snow nodded and understood her. Regina then released the shadow and used her magic on it. Like she said, it was quick and easy. The spell is over in a minute but her eyes remained purple. She closed her eyes, put her hand over the back of her neck and bended her head left and right. "You okay?" David asked her. She nodded. "I'm fine", she answered then walked away.

After she tucked Henry to bed, she put a barrier spell around his room. She knows Peter Pan can be very sneaky and she didn't want to take her chances. She then went outside to catch some air. Her hand still shakes despite being away from Neverland. "It's happening, isn't it?" Rumple suddenly said. She hid her hand inside her pocket. "I don't know if it is that but something is surely happening", she said as they both looked at the wide open sea. "What you did back there was very commendable. I never thought you have that in you", he said. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Well, maybe because when I met you, you're in such despair to escape from your mother and to get your revenge. It is nice to see the other facet of your personality", he added. The smugness disappeared on her face. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you", she said. Rumple nodded. "You're welcome. Too bad, it's not going to last long, is it?" he then said and that scared Regina.

He left her to be alone but not for long because Tinkerbell took his place. "If you're here to give me the talk about the scroll, don't. I already got one from Rumple. I don't need another from an ex-fairy", Regina said as soon as Tink stopped beside her. "Forgive me if I can't help it but I can't believe you did that! You know what will happen next. I am not blind. I know what you just sacrificed back there", Tink exclaimed. Regina looked at her. "What do you want me to do? Let my son die? I will not let that happen, not ever. If I have to sacrifice my own life I will gladly do it. You want me to feel love again? That's how I feel about Henry. I will move mountains for him if I have to. You of all people should understand that", Regina replied. Tinkerbell understands her completely but fear is overtaking her. Regina realized that too. "I know you're scared. Believe me, I am too. I don't know how fast it will take but I can feel it already. I know the consequence and I still did it. I know that", Regina said.

They both looked at the sea. "What are we going to do now?" Tinkerbell asked. That surprised Regina. She looked at her. "We? What are you talking about? This is my problem. You don't have to carry it on your shoulder", Regina said. Tink scoffed. "You think I'll let you face this alone? There are few people here who know what's really going on here and I bet the Dark One is not going to help you deal with this. I'm the only one you got", Tink said. Regina looked at her in disbelief. "You really are a stubborn fairy", she muttered. Tink smiled. "I know right", she replied and they resumed watching the ocean.

Soon enough, they reached Storybrooke. The people are at the dock waiting for them, cheering. They all got off the ship. "Wow, what is this?" Snow asked the town's people. "Well, we all heard about the success of your trip and we want to welcome you in the best possible way", Belle answered. They all welcomed them with hugs and praises about their journey. Henry received most of the hugs. Tinkerbell went to Regina who is just standing on the side. "Why aren't you joining them?" she asked her. Her face is as cold as the night. "I'm not a hero type of person. You should go to those people over there. I think you might recognize them", Regina answered then pointed to the group of nuns. "My family", Tink muttered as soon as she saw the other fairies. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Tinkerbell. Welcome to your new home", Regina then said. Tink smiled at her. "Thank you", she replied and ran towards them.

Regina then looked around and saw everyone happy. Even Rumple is happy being reunited with Belle. She looked down and then turned around. "Regina!" Emma called and everyone stopped. "We're going to have a little celebration at Granny's. Aren't you coming with us?" she asked. Regina turned around and saw the town's people's faces. She knows she's not welcome. Emma saw that too. "I think I'll pass. I'm tired of the journey anyway. You all have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Henry", Regina answered coldly and then resumed walking away. "Why can't she come with us? I know she wants to", Henry asked Emma. "…because it's all her fault. She created that stone that almost destroyed this town and because of that those two trespassers got a chance to kidnap you to Neverland", Granny answered. Henry's face turned fierce. "My mother saved my life! How can you even say that? That's why she keeps reverting to the darkness because no one will even give her a chance. She is working very hard to change but none of you can even see that. Why can't you all see that?!" Henry exclaimed and then ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was able to convince Henry to come to the party at Granny's. Still, Regina didn't come. Tinkerbell looked around at the new environment around her. "It's different from Neverland, isn't it?" Blue asked her. She stiffened. "Yeah, it's very far from Neverland", she answered. Blue smiled. "I heard what you did for the Savior. I'm glad about that", Blue then said and it made Tink smile. Then she looked on the floor. "Something's bothering you. What is it?" Blue noticed. Tink hesitates at first. "I was thinking about Regina. She's not here", she answered. Blue sighed. "You always have a thing for the queen. It already cost you your wings", she said. She shook her head. "It's different this time. I saw it. She's trying to change for good. She's doing it for her son. I don't need to use pixie dust to prove it", Tink said. Blue believed that. She knows how much Regina loves her son. "Then why are you so worried about her?" Blue asked. "I don't know how long she got to keep herself checked", Tink answered.

Blue frowned at her. "What are you talking about?" Blue asked her but she stopped herself from revealing too much. She knows she might do something harsh like when she removed her wings for trying to help Regina. "Nothing", she lied then walked away. On the other side of the room, Rumple is having a chat with Belle when Emma went to them. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Emma asked him. He looked at Belle. "It's alright. I'll go check on Ariel", she said and then left the two to talk. "What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" he asked her. "I need to know what Regina sacrificed to bring Henry back", she answered bluntly. Rumple smiled. "How would I know? I'm not the one who did the spell. I think you should ask her about that", he answered vaguely but Emma didn't buy it. "I think you know. I saw you talked to her back in the ship. What is it? Look, I know she and I aren't exactly friends but I owe her for saving Henry", Emma said.

"Well, that's new because everyone in here thinks it's her fault", he said.

"Pan will find a way to get to Henry one or another. He's after him all this time. It's not her fault", Emma said.

"That's true", he muttered.

"Now, what did she sacrifice? I know it's something big because Tinkerbell is freaking scared", she asked again.

"Well, there's nothing much for her to sacrifice. She already did that when she casted the dark curse but there's one thing left in her…her soul. Regina sacrificed her soul in exchange of Henry's life", he answered.

Emma looked at him in surprise. "Is that serious? I mean, how bad was it?" she asked again. "Well, let's say pretty bad. Everyone thinks she is heartless, without a conscience after all the terrible things she did but that's nothing. Somehow, she still got some light in her, some goodness. That's why she's able to love Henry and put an effort to change. Try to imagine her without a soul, without love in her heart, without conscience", he explained. Emma swallowed. "It is bad", she muttered. She then met Tinkerbell's eyes, who is mirroring the same fear and worry she got. "What should we do?" she then asked Rumple. He shook his head. "It's hard to tell. That spell has only done once before a long time ago and the effect was devastating. I don't know what it will do with Regina this time or how bad it will get", he answered. Emma looked at him. "Well, how did it end up with the first one who did the spell?" she asked one last time. He looked at her. "He died. He brought back his wife from the dead and she ended up killing him so she can stop him from killing everyone else", he answered.

After the celebration at Granny's, Emma gathered her family at Snow's apartment and she told them about Regina and the spell. "This is bad. This is really bad", Snow muttered as she put both her hands on her head. "I think it's more than bad. She casted the dark curse with her soul intact. What do you think she will do once it's gone in her?" Hook asked but no one answered. They couldn't even imagine the possibility. "It's not just that. I am thinking about Henry. He will be crushed by this. Regina did it for him. He will think it's his fault", Emma said. They all went silent. "What should we do now? We can't let her become evil again. We already went through hell the first time. I don't think we can afford to go through that again", David said. No one got the answer to that.

Meanwhile, Regina is at the back of her house alone drinking a glass of wine in her apple garden. Her face screams fear. Then suddenly the fear was replaced with anger. She's overflowing with anger. She remembered the way the people of Storybrooke looked at the dock. She clenched the wine glass hard until it breaks. It snapped her out of her thoughts and the anger suddenly went away. She stared at her palm covered in blood. She pulled out the piece of glass that got stuck in her skin. It's starting, she thought. She magically cleaned up the mess on the ground and then healed herself. She sighed and buried her head on her hands.

She then decided to get up and head inside her house. She thought that if she just sleeps it off, it will all go away soon. But when she got up, she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to steady herself as she makes her way across the garden. It is getting worse and it's like the world around her is spinning fast. She closed her eyes trying to focus on getting to her house when she went out of balance and about to fall when someone catches her. "I'm fine", she said trying to get back on her feet but she can't. She couldn't see anything anymore. Her vision is all blurry. "Are you okay?" a man asked her but she can't see his face. "No…I don't think so", she answered weakly. She tried one more time to get up but she failed and then she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her bedroom. It's already morning because the sunlight is piercing through the window. She squeezed her eyes trying to regain her vision completely. What happened? She thought to herself. She looked around her room and no one is there. She's all alone. She's still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She got up and went downstairs. She suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen. She readied herself to attack. It's not often Storybrooke has a crime about break-ins but this will be the first time. She produced fire ball in her hand and went to the kitchen when she saw a man preparing breakfast. "What are you doing in my kitchen?" she asked in surprise.

The man turned around to face her. He smiled at her seemingly happy to see her up. "I was just making you some breakfast. I thought you might be hungry. Forgive me if I intrude in your kitchen. I was just trying to do something nice to make you feel better", the man answered sincerely which touched her. There is a silence between them for a moment. "I do hope that fire on your hand is not meant for me", the man said. Regina realized she still has it so she put it out. "Sorry. I thought you're a burglar", she apologized. She saw pancakes and coffee on the table. "Only for one?" she asked him and he nodded. "I'm good with just coffee but you have to eat", he answered as he grabbed some butter and syrup for her. She sat down and just stared at him wondering why he's being so nice at her. "When I saw you last night, you're awfully pale and weak. You need to eat a lot to regain your strength", he said while preparing her breakfast right in front of her. No one has ever done that for her before.

He noticed her staring. "Do I have something on my face?" he suddenly asked. She averted her eyes right away. "No…your face is perfectly fine", she answered shyly and he smiled from ear to ear. "Go on then", he said when he's done. Regina tasted his pancake and then looked at him. "It's good…really good", she said and it made him happy. He sat down as well and continued to drink his coffee. "So, what happened to you last night? I didn't mean to pry but that was alarming. When you passed out, I didn't know where to take you. I just took my chances in guessing that this is your house so I took you to the bedroom upstairs", he asked while watching her eat. "It's just an aftermath of something I did. I'm glad you're guess was right. I live here", she answered and then smiled back at him.

Her hand started shaking and she dropped her utensil. The man looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously. She clenched her fist and concentrate. "Yeah, I will be. Don't worry", she answered and then took a sip on her cup. She then looked at the man in front of her. "How come I have never seen you before here in Storybrooke? I know everyone in here except you", she asked. The man nodded and smiled. "That is because I wasn't from here. I just arrived along with my people. That's why I was strolling last night. I wanted to have a full view of the town", he answered. She frowned at him. "Just arrived? But that's impossible. I mean, the town was hidden and unless you have a magic bean, you can't get here", she said. He eyed on her plate reminding her to keep eating and so she did. "Well, we didn't know how that happened either. All we know was we were living our lives in the Enchanted Forest when a green smoke came into the woods and then we woke up here in this strange town", he answered.

She thought to herself for a moment. That can only mean one thing. Someone casted a dark curse to get to Storybrooke. "Everything alright?" the man asked when she went silent. She nodded. "I was just thinking about what you said", she answered. He sighed. "Well, it's not the time to think about that. You need your strength back then you can start figuring out what's happening with the world", he said and the smiled at her. She continued with her breakfast until she finished it. The man tried to get her plate but she refused. "You cooked for me. I think it's right that I should clean it up myself. You enjoy your coffee there", Regina said to him and he let her do what she wanted. She took her plate and cup to the sink and started washing them. The man just kept watching her. "You know I never thought I would have a chance to meet the great queen of the Enchanted Forest", he muttered and that surprised Regina.

She stopped what she's doing and turned around to face him. "So you know who I am", she said in awe. The man smiled and looked down before looking back at her. "Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest precedes you, Your Majesty", he said and that impressed her even more. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name", she said. The man got up and extended his hand to shake hers. "Robin of Locksley, at your service", he introduced himself. He is clearly getting under her skin in a good way. Most people are afraid of her, even the idea of being near her presence but somehow, the man in front of her isn't. He's confident and warm. She took his hand. "The thief", she muttered but she didn't mean that as an insult but a challenge. She wanted to know if that will intimidate him. They let go of each other's hands. Robin scoffed. "Aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?" he snapped back. He is clearly not intimidated by her. "I prefer Regina", she replied with one eyebrow raised.

She turned around and continued washing the dishes. Robin sat back down and resumed watching her with a little smile on his face. "You know I've heard many great stories about the great evil monarch but from this angle, I'd say evil is quite of an overstatement. Bold and audacious perhaps but not evil", he then said. A small smile appeared on Regina's face while she got her back on him. She finished the dishes first before turning back at him. She grabbed the towel once again and dried her hands. "The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool", she replied. Robin got up from his seat and walked towards her. He is standing so close that he can feel her breath as she does his. Then he leaned over but not to kiss but to put his cup into the sink. "It was nice to finally meet you, Your Majesty and take care of yourself", he said before turning around. He started walking away. "Thank you for what you did last night and this morning", Regina said. Robin stopped walking and turned around quickly. "The pleasure is always mine and if you need me, I think you already know where to find me", he replied and then gestured a salute on her showing his lion tattoo on his arm that stunned Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

The Charming family is at Granny's after they learned about the recent dark curse and the people that just arrived in their town. "I don't understand this. I thought Regina was the one who casted the dark curse. Is it possible to cast it again?" Emma asked her parents in panic. "Maybe. I am not well-versed in curses but I think it's possible", Snow answered. They all looked at the new people around. "The question is, who casted it this time and why", David added. Emma kept checking her phone. "I think Regina should be here. She might know how to help us", she muttered but Robin overheard her mentioned Regina's name. "Are you talking about Her Majesty?" he intervened. They all nodded. "Why? You know her?" Snow asked him and he nodded. "We just met. I helped her last night when she passed out in her garden. She's resting in her mansion", he answered.

That alarmed them. They got reminded of what's happening with Regina. Tinkerbell overheard what Robin said to them so she followed him. "Excuse me, my name is Tinkerbell. I'm a friend of Regina", she said introducing herself. "Right. Robin of Locksley, at your service", he said extending his hand on her. She took it and saw his tattoo. "It's you", she muttered. Robin frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Tink shook her head. "It's you who helped her last night", she corrected and he nodded. "Can I ask how exactly did she look like when you saw last night?" she asked. Robin thought for a minute. "Very pale…she's very pale. I saw her sitting there drinking wine and she looked very preoccupied by her thoughts and then suddenly she broke the glass on her hand. It's like it snapped her and then she healed herself. When she tried to get up, she swayed like she's dizzy so I went to her and got just in time before she fell then she passed out", he recalled.

Tinkerbell looked away. "Why? Is everything alright with her? I asked her what happened and she said it was just an aftermath of what she did", he asked her. She scoffed. "Yeah, it was definitely an aftermath. She performed a forbidden spell to save her son and now she's facing the consequences", she answered and that cleared out things in his mind. "How bad is it?" he asked. Tink wondered on how quick he became worried about her. "Pretty bad…not only for her but for all of us", she answered vaguely. Robin looked down. "Perhaps she needed help", he suggested and she nodded. "Yes, you're right. I will try to find a solution to it and I need you to keep an eye on her, make sure she's okay and safe", she said. She knows it's too much to put that on him so fast but she got no choice. "You don't have to worry about it. I will gladly do it", he said and she smiled.

Meanwhile, the threat to Storybrooke emerges when a loud bang was heard from the center of the town, the Main Street. The people of Storybrooke came out of their houses to see what that was about. The all saw a woman in long black dress and a pointed hat. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" Hook whispered to Emma. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm seeing pointy hat. I think I know who she is", she whispered back. The woman turned around and looked at the town's people. "Citizen of Storybrooke, I am so glad we can finally meet. I hope you have met the new members of the community", she said in a delighted tone. "Who are you and what do you want?" David asked bravely. "My name is Zelena but I guess you all know as the Wicked Witch from the Land of Oz", she answered. Snow frowned. "Oz? What are you doing here in Storybrooke?" Snow asked. She looked at her. "Simple. I came here for one person only. I wanted to see my dearest sister", she answered.

The people murmured to each other. "Who is your sister?" Emma asked. The people went quiet awaiting her answer. "You all know her as the Evil Queen but she goes by the name of Regina", she answered and that shocked everyone. Who would've thought that the Wicked Witch is the sister of the Evil Queen? "You casted a dark curse in order to get to her now? I lived with her for years. She doesn't have any sisters", Snow said. Everyone knows she's an only child. "Technically, we're half sisters but details, details. I'll make it easy for all of you. Bring her to me and no one will get hurt", Zelena said. That made them all confused. "…and what are you going to do once you found Regina?" Emma asked again. Zelena smiled in the wickedest way possible. "I'll kill her, of course", she answered. Some of her flying monkeys started flying above the town. "You have till midnight to bring her to me. If not, there will death…your death", she added before disappearing.

It sent the crowd in panic but David took charge in assuring them that no one will die. Meanwhile, Emma, Hook, and Snow went back to Granny's. "We can't let Regina die. We have to do something", Emma said. Hook doesn't look convince since he's not a fan of the queen. "But what can we do? We only have until midnight", Snow asked. Emma thought of something. "That maybe enough to do something", she said then left them two. Emma heads to Gold's shop. "If you're here to ask for my help about Regina, I already told you that I can't do anything", Gold said as soon as she walks in. "It's not about the scroll. Her sister is her and she wants to kill Regina", Emma said. Surprise registered on his face. "You knew her, didn't you?" Emma asked and he nodded. "So it's Zelena who casted the dark curse so she can get here, desperate little witch, always jealous of her baby sister", Rumple answered.

Emma followed Gold at the back of his shop. "What do we do? She said she'll kill people by midnight if we didn't give her Regina", Emma asked him. "I'd say give her Regina", he answered and Emma frowned at him. "Haven't you heard me? She will kill her", Emma said. Gold smiled before looking at her. "Do you know why Zelena hates her sister so much? It's because their mother gave her up so she can surpass poverty. Then I chose Regina over her to cast the dark curse. Don't underestimate the power of Regina. Her big sister might be powerful but I chose Regina for a reason", he said. Emma sighed. "But can she fight? She is still dealing with the effects of the scroll. Robin said he found her passed out last night", Emma asked one last time. "Oh believe me, once she finds out about all these, Regina will fight", he answered with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry is staying with Regina for the week. He wanted to spend some time with his mother after being apart from her for couple of weeks because of Peter Pan. They're doing what they always do which is browse through his collections of comic books. "You know I understand now why you like magic so much", he suddenly said. Regina looked at him in surprise. "You do?" she asked and he nodded. "When I was in Neverland, Pan gave me some pixie dust when he was testing me if I really have the heart of the truest believer. I was able to fly and it's amazing. Then I thought about the many things magic can make you do and I thought of you. I get it now and I'm sorry that it took me long to figure it out", he answered. Regina was deeply moved by what he said. He pulled him close to her arms and kissed his forehead. "Thank you", she muttered.

They both heard noises downstairs. Regina looked alarmed and so does Henry. "Stay here", she said and he obeyed. She quietly went to the living room only to find Robin with Tinkerbell. "What are you two doing here? I thought you're thieves…" Regina exclaimed then realized Robin's there. "No offense", she said. Robin smiled. "None taken", he replied. She saw her front door broken. "Ah, about that…it's my fault. It was locked so I have to break it to get in", he said. Regina looked at him. "Yeah, there's a reason it was locked and it's because I don't want anyone in", she muttered. Instead of shying away, he kept smiling to himself clearly amused that he's getting to her nerves. Tinkerbell looked at them back and forth. She can sense the connection between them and she thought to herself that her spell really did work back then. "I hate to break the moment but we really need to get in because your life is in danger", she interrupted.

Regina shook her head. "I appreciate the concern, fairy but I am doing fine. I don't think the side effect of the scroll is moving fast in me", she said. Robin looked at Tink. "It's not about the scroll. It's about the Wicked Witch of Oz. She's the one who casted the dark curse. She's here to kill you", Tink explained. Regina frowned at them. "Are you kidding me? I never met that witch. Why would she want to kill me?" she asked them. Tink looked at Robin trying to think how she will answer that question. "Well, she said she's here to kill her little sister and when the Savior asked her who it is, she said it's you. You're her sister", Robin answered. Regina sighed and slowly shook her head. "That's impossible. I'm an only child", she muttered. "She said you're half sisters but she didn't elaborate on that part", Tink added. "So the Wicked Witch casted the dark curse so she can get here in Storybrooke to kill me?" Regina clarified. Tink nodded. "…and she's giving everyone until midnight to bring you to the Main Street otherwise, she'll kill everyone", Tink said.

Everyone went silent. "She is after you?" Henry asked from the stairs. They didn't realize he's been there listening to their conversation. He ran towards his mother. "We need to get you to safety. She can't kill you", he said to her while panicking. "I totally agree. That is why we're here. We are taking you somewhere safe", Robin said. Regina looked at him. "You want to run and hide while she is killing the people of my town?" Regina asked them. That surprised Tinkerbell. She always thought of her as selfish but now she can sense that somehow she cares about her people. After all, she is their queen, evil or not. "What are you going to do? You can't fight her in your condition. You will lose", Tink asked her. Regina looked at Henry who is holding her hand. His eyes filled with worry. "I won't let that witch kill the people my son cares about. I will fight her and trust me fairy, I never lose in a witch fight", she answered.

Regina called Belle to take Henry with her. She knows Rumple will do something to keep her safe and she wanted Henry to be safe as well. As the clock ticks, Regina dig into her vault along her mother's things to find some answers about her mysterious sister. She found a letter that Rumple wrote once to Cora. She finally confirmed her theory. She is her truly her half sister. It's almost midnight. She needs to do this or else people will die. She heard stories about the Wicked Witch but she never came face to face with her. If she is her mother's daughter and a student once of the Dark One, then she's a powerful witch. Then all of a sudden she got filled with rage. It's not clear where it's coming from but she is quickly being overtaken by it. Then she storms off her vault.

Meanwhile, the people of Storybrooke are waiting nervously in the Main Street. They were all forced out of their homes by the flying monkeys so they can all be present. Emma and her parents are standing side by side. "Do you have a plan Emma?" Snow asked her. "Sort of but I don't think if it will work", she answered. David looked at them. "Mind telling us what that is?" he asked. "I will fight her", Emma answered and that alarmed the couple. Zelena was staring at the clock tower, watching closely of the time. The clock hits twelve. "Time's up people. Since my dear sister isn't here, it's time to start the bloodshed", she declared. The people started panicking as the flying monkeys moved closer. Emma tried to stop them but Zelena overpowered her. "Are you sure you're really the Savior? I think the title is a bit overrated", Zelena teased.

Then three of the monkeys turned into ashes. Everyone went quiet. The people make way for Regina who turned out to be the one who burned those flying monkeys. "Does anyone tell you black is my color?" Regina greeted as she makes her entrance. "Oh but it looks so much better in me. I thought you're not going to show up", Zelena said. Regina stopped in front of her. "I couldn't let off my sister that easily", Regina said. Zelena smiled. "Oh, so finally accepted me into the family", she muttered in delight. "I accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?" Regina asked. "Isn't it obvious? You were born", Zelena answered. Regina snapped and hit her face. The people gasped. "Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time", she said. Regina smiled. "Oh, but I don't need saving. Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Evil Queen. You should've think twice before messing with me", Regina said as she bend her head left and right. Purple smoke clouded her until it cleared out and she is now wearing a long black dress, her hair is longer and her eyes are as cold as the night. "You want a witch fight? Happy to oblige", she muttered with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The people around them tried to step back. They can sense that this fight is going to be messy. Zelena made the first attack but Regina deflected just as easy. But she didn't see another one coming and she flew backwards and hit a car. The crowd gasped. They are not used to seeing the Evil Queen being thrown in the air like that. "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumple taught you, he taught me too, only I was the better student", Zelena taunted her. Regina suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her and then threw her to the same spot. "Well, you forgot I didn't have only one teacher. I was Maleficent's student as well, sis", she replied. Emma looked at her parents. "Maleficent?" she asked them. Snow only shrugged her shoulders stating that she got no clue about that information.

The fight went on for some time until their attacks got bigger and bigger. A green flame hit Regina on her back and it pissed her off big time. Emma saw her eyes turned purple in her rage. "I don't think this is a good idea", she muttered. Snow looked at her. "You can't intervene. They will crush you", she said to her daughter. "Regina will not crush me. Look at her. I think this fight is making her situation worse. Gold was very confident earlier that she can defeat Zelena despite her being more powerful than her. Why do you think is that?" Emma asked. They all thought for a moment. "…because of the scroll. She is going deeper into darkness. We have to stop this fight or we will lose her", David realized. He and Snow ran to ask for help from the fairies. Emma looked around searching for Gold but he's not there. Then she got stunned when she saw Zelena put her hand into Regina's chest searching for her heart. "Regina!" she called.

Zelena couldn't find her heart. She pulled back her hand in frustration. "Where is it?!" she exclaimed. Regina pulled her close to her. "Our mother taught me one thing: never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't abandoned you", she teased and then pushed her away. Regina got back on her feet and her eyes turned purple once again and it stayed this time. "Play time is over, sis. I tried to be patient but I am done playing with you. Shall we end this?" Regina muttered in a cold voice. Her hand glowed in purple lights. "Now!" Snow yelled from amongst the crowd and quickly the flying monkeys evaporated around them. The fairies emerged with their pixie dust and attacked Zelena. Regina looked at them in surprise. "This isn't over yet!" Zelena said before disappearing.

Regina looked at them in disappointment. "What the hell are you doing? That is supposed to be my fight", she asked them. "We know what happened in Neverland. If you continued to fight her, it will only end up bad for you", Blue answered. But instead of relief, Regina felt otherwise. "If you hadn't intervened, she will be dead by now and we will not have to worry about my sister in the future, but like always, you fairy cannot seemed to mind your own business and she got the hell away", Regina muttered in her frustrations. They all noticed her brewing anger. "Regina, calm down. We are just trying to help", Snow said. Her attention turned to her. "Oh yes, that's always your intention, isn't it? You always mess with my life and ended up ruining it", Regina said. David pulled his wife back.

They all tensed up as Regina slowly losing her temper along with her control. The street lights started flickering and the cars alarms went off like crazy. "What's happening?" Emma asked but no one answered. They all stepped back. Regina looked at her momentarily and it's like she's back in her old self. "Swan, get everyone out of here", she said while struggling then groaned in pain. "She's fighting it", Hook noticed. A shot of red lightning coming from her hands hit the clock tower. "I don't think I can control it!" Regina exclaimed. The crowd went into panic. The fairies assisted them to safety away from Regina. "We have to do something! We can't just stand here", Emma said to Blue. "I know that but there's nothing we can do", she replied.

Then it stopped. Silence filled the Main Street. Regina has her head down on the ground. "Regina?" Emma called nervously but she's not responding. Then she slowly holds her head high facing them. Her eyes are purple and cold. Her face expressed the same expression they are all familiar with back in the days. "It's a bit informal, wouldn't you say? It's Your Majesty", Regina replied to Emma. Her voice sends chills down Emma's spine. Hook and David readied their swords. "Listen to me. This is not really you, okay? It's the price of the scroll. You can fight this", Emma tried to convince her but she's not entirely convince at all. "Save your hope speech to yourself, Savior. I'm not all interested", Regina said.

She's about to throw fireball at them when it suddenly vanished from her palm. She held her chest as if she's having a heart attack. "What's going on?" she muttered. Gold appeared along with Robin. He is holding her heart on his hand. She looked at them. "You gave it to him?" Regina asked Robin who is looking at her with worry. "I have to. I can't let you be consumed with darkness", Robin answered. Gold is holding his dagger on his other hand. He put it above her heart and she screamed. "You said she wouldn't feel any pain", Robin said to Gold. "That's right but I also said unless she fights it and right now that's what she's doing", Gold said. Regina continues to scream in agonizing pain. "What are you doing? Killing her?" Snow asked Gold. "If I want that, she'll be dead by now. I am trying to put a wall between her and the growing darkness inside her", he answered.

Regina dropped to her knees. Emma ran to her and kneeled beside her. "Stop fighting it, Regina. I know it hurts but trust me, it will all be over soon just let it go", Emma said to her. Regina wanted to choke her but she's in so much pain to even raise her hand. Finally, she stopped resisting and let Gold's spell took effect. They all saw the purple in her eyes disappeared as well as the lights surrounding her hands. Gold stopped and Regina gasped for air. She looked at Emma. "That was really stupid, Swan", she said to her. Emma smiled. "You're welcome", she replied. Regina then looked at Gold. "Next time, try something a little subtle. That spell hurts like a bitch", she complained. Gold only laughs and returned her heart. She put it back inside and then got back on her feet. "How do you feel now?" Snow asked her. She went silent for a few seconds. "…like something is caged inside me that's wanting to get out", she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina returned to her home where Tinkerbell and Henry are waiting. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed as soon as she walks in. They shared a hug before moving to the living room. "I thought I told you to take him somewhere safe", Regina said to Tinkerbell. "Well, your son is as stubborn as you", Tink said. Regina smirked and looked at Henry. "That's true", she replied. Robin closed the front door. "I made you something in the kitchen. I'll just go and prepare it. Hold on", Henry said and then ran towards the kitchen. "How are you feeling? I heard about what the Dark One did", Tink asked. Regina just smiled. "I have been better. I'm just glad that he did that right on time before I was able to do something I will regret afterwards, not that I am big on regrets", Regina answered. Tink saw Robin behind Regina just waiting for his turn to talk to her. "Well, I'm glad that he did. I have to go now but I'll be back to check on you tomorrow", Tink said then left.

Tinkerbell left the house and closed the door. Regina turned around and was surprised to see Robin standing there. "Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked. Robin slowly walked towards her. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. You entrusted me your heart, to keep it safe but I handed it to the Dark One. I am sorry", he apologized. Regina's eyes are suddenly filled with awe. "You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do and because of that I'm still me. You saved me and you saved a lot of people of this town. You did the right thing", she said. He smiled and relieved to know that she's not mad at him. "My son said he prepared food in the kitchen, would you like to stay for…" she checked her watch, "…early breakfast?" she asked. He smiled even more. "I would love that and I think I can use some coffee right now", he accepted.

Meanwhile in Gold's shop, Emma walks in with a food container. "Miss Swan, what can I do for you this time?" Gold asked. Emma handed him the container. "I wanted to give you this as a token of gratitude. Those are tacos. I made it. That's for helping Regina", she answered. Gold smiled. "Thank you. I think Belle will like it as well. Is that all?" he said then asked her again. Emma looked on the floor first before looking back at him. "No. The spell you did to Regina. You never told me about that before. When I asked you if there's something we can do to help her, you said there's none. So my question is, why did you lie to me?" Emma asked him back. Gold put down the container on top of the shelf. "…because that spell wasn't a solution. It's merely a way to buy time. Whatever she's experiencing inside her is too strong for that wall to hold. Eventually, that wall will break and it will flood her entire system until she couldn't fight it anymore", he answered.

"Then do the spell again", Emma said.

"That spell only worked because I had her heart on my hand. Do you think when the wall breaks she would just hand over her heart to me?" he asked.

"She will fight it. I saw it earlier. She can fight it", Emma said.

"Maybe but she can't fight it forever. Now, what I suggest is you use the time I gave all of you to figure out a way to save her or stop her because if not, well, you better find a safe place to hide especially your mother", Gold said.

"What do you mean my mother?" Emma asked.

"Well dearie, when Regina was the Evil Queen, who was the person she's after the whole time?" he asked her back.

"Snow", she muttered.

"That's right dearie. Regina may have changed but the darkness hasn't. So I suggest you better start now while you still have the time in your favor", he said.

Back in Regina's house, the early breakfast is over and Henry is already asleep in his room. She finally finished doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. There's an undeniably happy smile on her face. Despite everything, she's still happy. She then saw Robin at the sofa sleeping peacefully. It's been a long night, she thought. She took some blanket and put it on him. She also started up the fire place to keep him warm. She smiled at him for a moment before leaving him to rest. She turned off the lights and then went upstairs to her room.

She entered the room happily but it didn't last long when she felt something odd. She then noticed her hand is starting to shake again. She sighed. It is starting all over again. Sooner or later, the spell will break and she will lose control of herself again. She went out of her room and checked on Henry. Just like Robin, he too is sleeping peacefully. She went inside his room and fixed his blanket. "I love you, Henry", she whispered and put a kiss on his forehead. She closed his door and then went back to hers. She wrote a small note and then went downstairs. Robin is still asleep when she got there. She put the note along with his bow and arrow. "Thank you", she whispered to him and then left her house.

It's almost five in the morning and the sun is almost up. The streets of Storybrooke are quiet and still. Everyone is still sleeping. She started walking memorizing every inch of her town. She's probably recalling the first time she laid eyes on Storybrooke. She can't help but shed tears. She then went down the library to the basement. She closed her eyes and used her magic. A giant smoke circled through the air then it disappeared. A woman is revealed standing in front of Regina. "Hello, my dear Maleficent", she said. The woman grabbed her by the neck right away. "You got the nerve to come here", Maleficent exclaimed. "You want to kill me? Then go do it but I am here to say sorry", Regina said and that surprised her. The Evil Queen never says sorry. "What has gotten into you?" Maleficent asked her. Regina smiled. "Fate", she answered.

Regina is now in front a farm house far from the center of the town. "Hey there Swan, I am just calling to let you know that you might be taking care of my son from now on. I need to do something for his sake and for everybody's sake so I am letting you know. I can't tell him this because it will only be harder so perhaps you can tell him. Tell him that I love him so much. That's all. Goodbye, Miss Swan", Regina said before hanging up. She threw her phone away and then went inside the farm house. "Now, isn't this a surprise? Did you come here to die, sis?" Zelena asked her. Regina smiled at her. "You know what, I am", Regina answered. Zelena frowned. "What?" she asked again this time in confusion. "I want you to kill me, Zelena", Regina answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the Charming's home, Emma got downstairs while holding her phone. "You're still up? It's five in the morning", David said to her while drinking coffee. "What's wrong?" Snow asked her as soon as she saw the look on her face. "I got a voicemail from Regina", she answered. David put down his cup. "Why do I get the feeling that it's not a good voicemail?" he asked. Emma played the message to them. _Hey there Swan, I am just calling to let you know that you might be taking care of my son from now on. I need to do something for his sake and for everybody's sake so I am letting you know. I can't tell him this because it will only be harder so perhaps you can tell him. Tell him that I love him so much. That's all. Goodbye, Miss Swan_. They looked at each other. "She's just not saying goodbye like she's going somewhere", Snow muttered. "She's saying goodbye as in for good", David finished what she really wanted to say. "I need to go find her", Emma said.

Suddenly their door bursts open. Snow and Charming got on their feet. Maleficent walks in. Shock filled the Charming couple's eyes. "Maleficent", Snow muttered in fear. Emma looked at her. "Maleficent? You mean the one that can turn into a dragon? You're dead", Emma said. She smirked at her. "Yeah and I remember you very clearly", Maleficent said. David and Snow looked at Emma. "It's nothing personal. I did it to save my son. It's not my fault the cure is literally in you", Emma said. Maleficent shut the door with a wave of her hand. "I understand. After all I'm also a parent", she said with her eyes locked on Snow and David. "Leave Emma out of this. You're business is with us", Snow said. Emma got a little confused. "True but not today. I am here because of Regina", Maleficent said. That got Emma's attention. "You know where she is?" she asked. Maleficent nodded. "Yes. She resurrected me and asked me for a favor. That's why I'm here", she answered.

They all got confused. "What favor?" David asked her. Maleficent sighed. "She wanted me to be here to make sure you will not try to find her", she answered. They all went silent. They realized that their suspicion was true. "At least tell me what she's planning to do", Emma said. Maleficent looked impressed by her. "Alright. Regina wanted to die. That's why she resurrected me but I didn't kill her, the same reason she didn't kill me. She's my friend. Despite our history, that never changed. So she looked for another way", she explained. Snow sat down trying to digest everything. "We can't just let her die", Emma said. Maleficent smiled. "She said you would say that. I guess you already know what will happen if ever Regina was completely taken over by darkness. I guess you don't want that to happen", she said.

"…but we can't just let her kill herself. We have to try and save her", Emma said.

"She will not kill herself. She can't do that and as for saving her, there's no saving her from that", Maleficent said.

"If she's not going to kill herself then who is?" David asked.

"I think I know…Zelena", Snow muttered.

"Smart. There's not stopping her once she's finally consumed. She's doing the noblest thing there is", Maleficent said.

Emma's looked is screaming otherwise. "You're back. You can stop her. Gold said he can do the spell again but he will need her heart. You can help to pin her down and we take her heart so we can buy more time", Emma said. She scoffed. "You think I can stop her? I may be a powerful witch that can into a dragon but Regina fights dirtier than I do. I tried to stop her from taking back the dark curse from me back in the Enchanted Forest and she defeated me so easily. You think I can stop her with her soul gone?" Maleficent exclaimed. That surprised them. They didn't know that part of the history. "You hid the dark curse?" Snow asked. Maleficent looked at her. "Yes. Rumple wanted her to cast it. That's why he took her under his wings in the first place, molded her into something evil. Regina didn't want to cast it unless there's something else she can do to kill you so she asked for my help and I traded her my sleeping curse in exchange of the dark curse", Maleficent answered. Snow looked down. "The apple", she muttered and Maleficent nodded. "That's right. But your prince broke the curse. Rumple manipulated her into thinking there's no other way so she came back and took it back from me then killed her own father in the process just to get her revenge on you", she added.

Emma stepped forward but Maleficent blocked her way. "Don't step any further, dear. Like I said, I am a powerful witch that can turn into a dragon. If you know what's best for you and the people around you, you'll stop moving", she warned. David and Snow tensed up. "I can't let her die. This is not the way", Emma muttered. Her eyes are focused on her goal: to get through the front door and save Regina. "Well, I'm afraid I have to stop you", Maleficent said. Emma tried to attack her but she overpowered her easily. Emma fell down back first on the floor. Snow rushed to her daughter's side. "I warned you", Maleficent said. Emma tried to get back up but Snow stopped her. "No, you are not going through that door! You are going to your room and wait. We will talk with her and try to do our best but you are not 'walking through that door'", Snow said to her giving emphasis on certain words.

Emma nodded like an obedient child. "You should try and listen more to your mother", Maleficent said. Snow helped her got up. "You okay?" Snow asked her and Emma nodded. "Yeah, I think I need to lie down. My back hurts", Emma answered. Snow looked at Maleficent. "Can you heal her?" she asked but Maleficent refused. "You know my answer to that", she said. Snow rolled her eyes. "Just trying", she said then looked at Emma again eyeing her to go upstairs. "Well, if no one's going to heal me I need to lie down. Mom, talk to her please", she said before going up. Once Emma's up, Snow turned to Maleficent. "So, shall we start talking now?" she asked her and Maleficent gestured towards the chair. Meanwhile upstairs, Emma stopped pretending like her back hurts. She knows what her mother meant back there. She went straight to the windows and opened it quietly. "Yeah, I am not walking through the front door", she muttered to herself then jumped out of the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina is standing right in front of Zelena who is puzzled by what she's asking. The smirk that she has on her face before is gone. Confusion has filled her eyes. "Let me get this straight. You want me to kill you after we fought on the street back there because you don't want to die", Zelena said. Regina didn't answer. She just looked at her. "If this is one of your tricks…" she continued but Regina stopped her. "This is not a trick. I came here so you can do what you've always wanted to do so do it", she said. Zelena went serious. "Fine but it won't be quick", she said. Regina smiled. "Do it however you want it to be", she said which surprised her even more. "Tell me one thing. Why do you want to die all of a sudden?" Zelena finally asked. Regina didn't say anything. "If you want me to do this you have to tell me otherwise I will just think this is a trick", Zelena insisted. "Very well, I used the Resurrection Scroll", Regina answered.

Zelena was shocked when she heard that. "You used what? Are you crazy? Here I thought you are some brilliant witch. Didn't Rumple teach you about the price of that?" she exclaimed. Regina scoffed. "I did it to save my son's life and I will do it all over again if I have to. So now you know, stop asking questions and just do it", she said. The rage in Zelena's eyes suddenly vanished. She started choking Regina and she didn't fight it. She just closed her eyes waiting for death to come to her. Zelena watched her carefully waiting for her to do something but she's not doing anything. Then she dropped her. Regina coughed and gasped for air. "What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked her. Zelena looked at her hand and then to Regina. She turned around looking like she's torn. "All I ever wanted is to have someone to love me for who I am. When I found about you, about our family and how our mother kept you and not me, I was envious. You became the Evil Queen and I thought 'now we're the same. People hate you now just like they hate me' but no, you managed to have a son and friends", she said.

Regina looked at her with pity in her eyes. "You know back then I thought I can get everything I wanted by force, by magic. I created this town to get my revenge but it didn't make me happy. It did for a short period of time but it's not enough. I was miserable in my own curse until I found Henry", she said to her. Zelena turned to her. "What do you suggest? I should get a son too?" she asked. Regina shook her head. "No. Let yourself love and not hate others. I held on to my son before so tight because I don't want to lose him and I ended up losing him because of that, because I didn't know how to love very well. Then I learnt that I should start opening up my heart again, not only to him but to others as well and that means not suffocating my son and letting Emma be with him too", she answered.

"I'm not a martyr like you", Zelena said.

"I'm no martyr. I am trying to redeem myself. I wanted to be worthy as Henry's mother", Regina said.

"Don't you think I don't know why you wanted to die now? You don't want to hurt the people of this town. You're trying to be a hero. You are not a hero, sis. You're always going to be a villain just like me", Zelena said.

"That's true. I am not trying to change that. But even villains do care for people they love, and that's my son and my friends. I don't want to bring them down with me so I'm asking you to kill me", she said.

Zelena is debating in her head whether to do what she always wanted for years or spare her. She tried to choke her but she stopped herself. "No, I'm not going to kill you", she said. Regina frowned. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked. Zelena looked at her. "You said I should try and open up my heart and try to be worthy to be loved. That's what I'm going to do. I am not going to kill you. I am to help you", she answered. Regina got confused. "This is how you're going to help me. Maleficent doesn't want to do it so you're my only choice", Regina said. Zelena shook her head. "No. There could be another way. Have you heard about the Valley of Shadows?" she asked her. Regina stopped. By the look on her face, she knows what that is. "Why do you want to help me? You hate me", Regina asked her. Zelena scoffed. "I said I was envious of you but I didn't say I hate you. What I hate is the things that you have that I never had. But if you managed to be happy and be loved despite of all the horrible things you've done, maybe I can too", she answered. Regina smiled. "Well then, I'll give you a chance to prove it…sis", she said.

The sisters went out of the house and went to the open field. "Can you open it?" Regina asked her. "Nope. That's why you're here with me. If I can open up a portal myself I wouldn't need to enact the dark curse to get here", she answered sarcastically. Regina just rolled her eyes. Zelena asked for her hand and she gave it willingly. Together, they used their magic to open a portal in the middle of the field. The portal looks different from the usual portals. "Regina!" Emma called from behind them. They both turned around and saw her running. "I thought Maleficent was supposed to make sure she's not coming here", Zelena muttered. Regina used her magic to stop her from getting to them. Vines from underground wrapped around Emma's legs. "Regina! Stop! We can find another way. You don't have to go!" Emma pleaded. Regina sighed and then looked at her. "Thanks for trying, Miss Swan", she just said and then together with Zelena, they went inside the portal and then it closed. The vines around Emma's legs disappeared leaving her alone in the middle of the field. "No", she muttered.

Regina and Zelena arrived in another realm that looks far from the Enchanted Forest. Regina looked around getting a different vibe from it. "You've never been here before?" Zelena asked her when she saw the way she looked at the place. "No. I only read about it but Rumple never allowed me to go here", she answered. Zelena shrugged. "Maybe he's not the kind of teacher that allows his student to learn from experience", she commented. "Hmmm…no. He wanted me to focus on growing my hatred deep inside so I can cast his curse for him. That's my only purpose for him. So if you think I was lucky to be chosen, you're wrong. I killed my father for that curse and that's something I can never take back", Regina said. Then they both saw a dark cloud coming their way. "Do you see that?" Regina asked her sister. "Yeah, we better braced ourselves", she answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma got back in her mother's apartment in complete shock. Snow got up as soon as she saw her walks in. "What happened? Did you find her? Where's Regina?" she asked her right away. Emma didn't answer. She is just staring down the floor. "Emma, are you okay?" David asked as well but still no answer. Snow sighed deeply. "Oh my god…" she muttered thinking she's dead. Emma looked at them. "She's not dead. Regina is not dead", she said in a cold and lost voice. That gave them hope. "Where is she?" David asked. Emma looked at him. "She left. She left Storybrooke", she answered. Snow frowned. "What do you mean she left? She can't leave Storybrooke because if she does she'll never be able to return", she asked again. Emma shook her head. "No, she didn't go through the town line. She and Zelena opened a portal to another realm. I tried to stop them but Regina used her magic on me. She went with her and I don't know where it was", Emma answered sadly.

Their door bursts open and Henry, Robin and Tink came in, in such a rush. "Where is she? Where is my mom?" Henry asked in worry. "She left me a note saying thank you for everything", Robin said waving the piece of paper Regina left for him. "Only it sounded more like a goodbye and we couldn't find her anywhere", Tinkerbell added. Emma looked at her son. She walked towards him and held his shoulders. "I have something to tell you. Regina left town", she said. She doesn't know how to break it to him gently. She knows Henry preferred it straight but as a mother she doesn't want to see him get hurt by the truth. "What do you mean leave town? If she does, she can never come back. Did she go to New York? To a land without magic to stop the price of the scroll?" he asked one question after another. Emma shook her head. "No kid. She went to another realm, with Zelena. I saw them open a portal. I tried Henry but I'm not powerful enough to stop her", she answered.

Tears are on the edge of falling from his eyes. "A portal? Can they do that?" Robin asked. Tink nodded. "The Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen are two of the most powerful witches out there. With their powers combined, they can. But the real question is, what was she doing with her?" Tink answered then asked them back. Henry looked at them waiting for answer. "She wanted to her sister to kill her", David answered bluntly. That surprised the three of them. "She first resurrected Maleficent to do it but she refused because she still valued their friendship. So she just asked her to go here and make sure we will not get in her way. She went to Zelena hoping she will do it", Snow answered. They all went silent. "But she didn't do it either. Mom is still alive and they went to another realm. What if Zelena decided to help her?" Henry said.

None of them thought of that before. "I would like to believe that but why would she want to help her. Last night, she wanted to kill her so badly", Tink muttered. "…because she's still her sister. When Regina gave me her heart, she didn't mean to fight her so she can kill her. She went there so she can find out what she really after. She doesn't want to kill her sister because she's family despite of everything. Zelena might have realized that somehow and decided to help her", Robin concluded. Emma thinks to herself for a moment. "…or she knew that it would also going to be bad for her once Regina went full on evil", David added and they all nodded. "See? There's still hope for her. If Zelena suggested that they should go to another realm maybe she knew something that can help my mom", Henry said excitedly. Emma smiled at him. "That's right, kid…and we will not let her down", Emma said. Her parents frowned. "What are you talking about?" David asked. Emma turned to them. "Regina went to Neverland to find and save Henry. She travelled with us even though she knew we wouldn't get along and we didn't. We should do the same thing. If the Wicked Witch who once hated her so much decided to go out of her way to help, we should too. She's family", Emma answered. "Well, we should get started", Snow said with a smile.

Emma and the others asked helped from Belle and Rumple. He cannot refuse because she wanted to help them so badly. "Any ideas where they might go?" David asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dearie, they could have gone into million different places. Those sisters are powerful witches on their own and together, they can open up portals to places even a magic bean can't", he answered. Belle continued to browse through her books while Henry helped her. "Can I ask you something? Why would you want to follow them? If Regina willingly went with Zelena then she's trying to save you", Rumple asked. Snow smiled at him. "…because she's family and we don't leave family behind. We're going to help her through this", she answered.

Rumple sighed and looked down the floor before looking back at them. "What does the portal looks like?" he asked. Emma tries to think for a second. "Ahmmm…it's dark, like it's filled with dark clouds. The ring is not like fire. It's grayish", she answered. Rumple looked at Belle and she looked back at him like they both knew where it leads to. Emma noticed that too. "Do you guys know something?" she asked. Belle took another book and flipped the pages. "They went here", she said to Emma as she gave her the book. They all look at it. "Valley of Shadows? Where is that?" Hook asked. Tinkerbell looked alarmed when she heard the name of the place. "Valley of Shadows? They went to the Valley of Shadows?" she exclaimed. "Hold on. Why is everyone looked scared by that place?" Robin asked. Rumple smiled. "…because only those of the darkest souls dwell in that place. Some considers it as a waste land. Even the trees in there are all dead. That place is rotting from within", he answered and that scared them even more especially Henry. "…and according to some rumors, none has ever come out there dead or alive", Belle added.

Emma looked at the drawing of the place on the book. She slammed it shut. "It's going to be different this time. Regina will make it. I know she will. Zelena knew the risk and she still took her there", she said. Rumple nodded. "Yes that she did. She is hoping to find a magical place there that might help her baby sister but I don't think she knows a way out of there", Rumple said. David frowned. "I doubt that. She must have been there once before", he said. Everyone paid attention. "That's true. She got out of there out of luck and a bit of deception. She let a friend die so she can get out of there. I don't think this time it will work as well", Rumple said. Emma smiled. "She doesn't have to have luck. Tell us how can we get there", she said.


	14. Chapter 14

The Mills Sisters used both of their magic to free themselves from the dark clouds that are trying to suffocate them. "What the hell is this?" Regina asked almost yelling so Zelena can hear her. "It's this land's defense system whenever there are new arrivals. It will soon be over", she answered and she's right. A few minutes later, the dark clouds disappeared. Regina got on her knees catching her breath. "Are you okay?" Zelena asked. Regina's hands started shaking again. She's trying to control the purple lights coming out of it. "I'm fine. Let's get moving", she answered but Zelena knows better. She's not fine. The two walked the dim roads of the Valley of Shadows for hours. "How far are we?" Regina asked Zelena. "We're almost there", she simply answered.

The whole place looks deserted. There are no animals roaming around, not even birds. "I'm sorry", Regina suddenly said to her. Zelena looked at her in surprise. "What are you apologizing for? I chose to help you", she asked. "No, it's not about that. I'm sorry for what Mother did to you, abandoning you. I don't know why she did that but knowing Mother, I'm not really sure I know her at all. Sometimes her way of showing love was…unnatural", she answered. That surprised her even more. "Well, it's not your fault. You're not the one who left me in the woods", Zelena said. Regina sighed. "You know what's funny? Growing up, I always wondered what it was like to have a sister. I would play with my dolls imagining that they are my sisters. Growing up alone was pretty lonely despite of all the privileges I had in life", Regina said then looked at her. "That I can understand. At least you grew up with a family", Zelena said. Regina scoffed. "A mother that's grooming me to be a queen so she can have the life she always wanted? I think I'll trade that any time of the day", she said and that made Zelena smile.

"I would accept that trade. I would give anything for a mother", she said.

"I guess so. Don't get me wrong. I do love her. Things just get astray when she ripped Daniel's heart out right in front of me", Regina said.

"She did that for your own good, so you can be queen", Zelena said.

"I did become queen, the Evil Queen. Somehow, I think she got disappointed of the outcome of her plans for me. She wanted me to understand power, to love nothing but power and I did and then some. When I learned magic, I never wanted to become like her but then, I became worse", Regina said.

"Well, it's the story of our messed up lives. For what it's worth, I did wonder too on what it's like to have a sister", Zelena said with a smile.

She suddenly stopped walking. Regina looked at her and then stopped as well. "What is it?" she asked. Zelena looked around. "I think we're here", she answered. Regina looked around. "Here? In the middle of the abyss?" she asked again. Zelena used her powers and slowly the cloaking spell around them disappeared. A cave became visible to them. They both looked at it. For some reason, it is sending them a horrible feeling. "What is this place?" Regina asked one more time. "The Cave of Sorrows, it's the heart of this realm. I have to warn you. Getting in is easy but getting out, we might need to fight our way out", Zelena answered. Regina swallowed a bit. "Let's worry about that later as soon as we find our solution to my growing problem", Regina said and Zelena smiled.

The sisters went inside the cave. It is dark but not enough to blind them. Regina suddenly groaned. "What's happening?" Zelena asked. Her hands keep on shaking and her eyes turned purple. "I am fine", she said while struggling to control herself. "I don't think you're fine. Your eyes are purple", Zelena said. Regina concentrates on bringing her eyes back to normal. Finally, she succeeded. "There. It's back. Sorry", Regina said. Zelena sighed. "We should get moving", she said and Regina nodded. They continued walking the narrow path of the cave and it leads them to its center. It is a wide space surrounded by pillars made out of rocks. The pillars are marked with symbols carved into them. There is a table, also made out of rocks, at the center. A circle is drawn around it extending to the pillars. "Hello", Zelena called out. her voice rang through the entire cave.

No one responded, only silence. Regina's hands are still shaking but she's hiding them from her sister. Then a flying creature came at them fast. They immediately defended themselves using magic. A lot of the same creature came out and started attacking them. They continued using magic, especially Regina until her eyes returned to being purple. Her use of magic became strong. The pleasure of destroying the creatures became evident in her expression. She's enjoying it. Then she pulled back Zelena so she can fight all of them. It's not an act to save her but an act of greediness. She wants them all to herself. Zelena watched Regina chuckled as she destroys them one by one. "Regina, I think you should stop using magic", Zelena muttered but she ignored her. Purple lights surrounded her hands. "The more you use magic, the more the effect of the scroll is taking over you. You have to stop now!" Zelena demanded but it's like Regina cannot hear her.

Zelena got up and used her magic to stop Regina and killed the remaining creatures. Regina was pushed against the rocks in surprise. She looked at Zelena. "What the hell?! I had them", she exclaimed. Her temper is rising. "Look at you. You are changing while you're using too much magic. I just saved your ass", Zelena said. That made sense to Regina and she calmed herself down. Her eyes returned to normal but her hands won't stop shaking. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Zelena finally asked. Regina looked at her. "I think worse is an understatement. I am just holding it in and I don't think I can do that for much longer", she answered. Zelena frowned. "What about the Dark One's spell? The wall?" she asked again. Regina looked at her hand. "That wall disappeared from the moment we arrived here. The only one stopping the monster in me to come out is me", she answered. Then a wind blew gently at them. It's not harsh but gentle and yet it sends shivers down their spines. "Zelena and Regina Mills…welcome", a voice said.


	15. Chapter 15

A portal opened in the realm of the Valley of Shadows. Emma and her family came out as well as Robin, Tinkerbell, Hook, and Rumplestiltskin. The aura of the place hit them fast. It looks so far from Storybrooke, let alone the Enchanted Forest. "This place needs a serious renovation", Hook muttered. Then everyone looked at Rumple. "Where to now?" Snow asked him. He is looking away from them. "In due time…right now, we need to survive that", he answered while pointing to the dark clouds coming their way. They all looked alarmed. "What is that?" David asked as he draws out his sword. "A welcoming party…I'm afraid swords and arrows will do nothing for this one. Savior, mind to lend me some help?" he answered then asked Emma. She walked beside him and nodded. "Let's do this", she answered then together, they used their magic just the way Regina and Zelena did.

Meanwhile, the sisters are still inside the Cave of Sorrows. They are both tensed up waiting for something to come out. "You know us?" Zelena asked the mysterious voice lurking in the dark. "But of course! We know everything", the voice answered. Regina frowned. "We?" she asked. Laughter emerged. "Yes we. We are the Hollow Souls", the voice answered and out of the darkness, six shadows appeared. They are faceless and yet they have the form of a man. "We know why you're here. You seek help, a solution", the Souls said all at once. It's like they're echoing each other. "Yes. Can you help us?" Regina said and then asked. "Careful, sis. I have a feeling they're worse than Rumple when it comes to deals", Zelena warned her. The Souls chuckled a little. "The Wicked Witch is right. We are indeed worse than the Dark One but we are fair. We can help you, the Evil Queen, with your dilemma", the Souls said. Regina stepped forward. "What do you want?" she asked again. The circle on the ground lit up with fire. "There is a test which will determine the color of your heart. You must pass it in order to get rid of the consequences of the scroll. The pillars will absorb the darkness within you and you will be free of it forever. If you fail the test, you will drown in its power forever", the Souls answered. "You didn't answer her question. What do you want in return for your help?" Zelena asked. "Simple, if your sister fail, she will join us here for eternity", the Souls said.

The chivalry survived the dark clouds thanks to Emma and Rumple. They are now walking the same path the sisters went through earlier. "This magical place Zelena was seeking, what is it?" Robin asked Rumple as they walk. "It's a holy sanctuary for powerful dark souls. It is called the Cave of Sorrows", he answered. That got all of their attention. "Cave of Sorrows? That doesn't sound good", Hook muttered. "It doesn't. Most of its residents are evil creatures, unimaginable ones. But those are nothing compared to the real monsters, the Hollow Souls", Tinkerbell said. "Hollow Souls? What's their deal?" Emma asked. Tink looked at Rumple waiting for him to answer that question. "They collect souls of powerful beings. The more souls they collect, the more powerful they get. I believe they are the ones Zelena heard about", he answered. Everyone looked alarmed. "Then Regina could be in danger. It could be a trap. Maybe Zelena wanted her to be taken by the Hollow Souls", Snow concluded but Rumple shook his head. "No. She wouldn't risk it. Her life could be at stake too. The Hollow Souls don't just take souls. They make a deal", he said. Emma thinks for a second. "…and I bet they are making a deal with Regina", she muttered.

Regina looked at them fiercely. "Deal", she said and it surprised Zelena. "Why did you agree just like that? What if you fail? Do you know what you'll become? They will collect your soul", she said to her. They heard the Souls chuckled again. "We will not collect her soul. We have something far more special in mind for her", they said. That pissed Zelena. It is surprising not only Regina but herself to know how much she really cares for her. "There is no other way. This is better than risking hurting the people I love. Unless you changed your mind and you want to kill me now", Regina said. Zelena shook her head. "No. Fine. Do the test. I know you'll pass it anyway", she said. Regina smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence", she said. The Souls lighted her way to the circle while Zelena was left where she's standing. Regina walks into the circle and it burns brighter. "Do you understand what this test will cost?" the Souls asked her and she nodded. "I do", she answered.

The whole gang is still on their journey. "Why can't we just poof to the cave instead of walking this long?" David complained. "The whole area of the cave is protected with magic. If we tried to teleport there, we will end up somewhere else far from here", Tink answered. Emma walked towards Rumple. "Tell us what you know about these Souls. I know there's something troubling your mind", Emma said to him and it made him smirked a little. "The Hollow Souls was casted out in this realm by the Olympian Gods. They were doomed to suffer in agony in this place forever. The only pleasure they get is when travelers crossed their paths in this land", he said. Emma nodded. "They make a deal with them and then they take their souls", she said. "That's right. The Souls like to greet new arrivals right on this spot but they're not here and I doubt they greeted Zelena and Regina when they were here. They waited in the cave for them to arrive", he said.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"It means they were preparing. They know why they're here. They have been waiting", he answered.

"The Souls know Regina is coming here", Tinkerbell realized then she went silent. "No…" she muttered then looked at Rumple.

"That's right, fairy. You're thinking exactly what I'm thinking right now", he said.

"Hold on. Do you mind sharing with us what you two are thinking about? Because we are all risking our lives here", Hook intervened.

"The Souls aren't after Regina's soul. They are after 'her'. They wanted her to be with them", he answered.

"…to be one of the Souls?" Robin asked.

"No, Robin. They wanted her to be their weapon", Tinkerbell answered.


	16. Chapter 16

The Souls stretched out their hands. The symbols carved on the pillars brightened up. Regina anxiously looked around her while Zelena is watching not so far from them. "Let's begin", the Souls said and a black smoke surrounded Regina. She is panicking a little and it's making Zelena nervous. Then the smoke reaches her mouth and enters her. Regina struggled breathing as the smoke enters her body. Soon the struggling was over and Regina went unconscious. The smoke lifted her up into the air. "What's happening?" Zelena can't help but ask. "She is now undergoing the test. It will determine her fate and all we can do now is wait", the Souls answered. She looked at her sister floating in mid air. "Come on Regina…" she muttered.

Regina opened her eyes and she found herself in her old family mansion back in the Enchanted Forest. Her hair was longer than usual and she's wearing her old white dress. It's been awhile since she worn it. "Regina! There you are my sweet child", her father called out from behind her. She turned around and saw him. Smile immediately appeared on her face and she ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Oh, Regina, are you alright, my love?" he asked her. She pulled back. She studied his face. It's exactly how she remembers it. She then shook her head. "I am very much alright. I'm just happy to see you again, Daddy", she answered. Her father smiled back. "Now, I have something for you. I guess you can call it an advance birthday present", he said and it made her curious.

Prince Henry took her to the field and showed her a small course for her and her horse. "Daddy! You did all of these?" she asked as soon as she saw it. He simply nodded. "Oh…this is beautiful. Thank you, Daddy. I love it", she said. His father signed to someone. "Perhaps, you can test it", he said and someone brought her favorite horse to her. She immediately got excited. She stopped riding horses when she created Storybrooke and started driving a Mercedes Benz. She walked towards the horse and got surprised when she saw who brought it. It's Daniel. "Would you like to use a saddle, my lady?" he politely asked with a small grin on his face hinting something else. She returned the smile and shook her head. "You know I never use saddle", she answered and that made him smile even more.

Regina started riding through the course. She is killing it and having the time of her life. After she's done, she got off and went straight to her father. "That was beautiful, Regina", he said to her proudly. "Beautiful? I hardly call that beautiful", Cora suddenly said. No one saw her coming. "You didn't like it, Mother?" Regina asked her. "You ride like a man. You should use a saddle", she answered. Regina looked at her father then back to her. "I was just having some fun", she said in her defense. "You're getting too old for fun. Who would wanna marry you when you're behaving like a commoner", Cora said and it made Regina sad. She started walking away from her when she heard a little girl calling for help. She turned around and saw a horse running fast with a child on it. "Oh my god…" Regina muttered and jumped back on her horse.

Her parents didn't get a chance to say anything to her because she charged so fast. She chased after the little girl and took her from the horse. Then she made her horse stopped and they got off. The little girl was shaken with fear. "Are you okay?" Regina asked her. The child looked at her. "You…you saved me. I am never getting back on a horse again", she said. Regina smiled at her. "Nonsense! On the contrary you should get back on it as soon as possible. That way, you will get rid of your fear", she said to her and it made her feel better. "Thank you", the girl said. "Regina", she introduced herself. "I'm Snow. My name is Snow White", the child said. Regina frowned for a minute. She felt like she's having a déjà vu but then she dismissed that idea.

Later that day, her mother went to her and told her that they got a visitor. "Mother, I am not interested in entertaining guests. You know that", she said to her. Then Cora magically changed her clothes into a gorgeous blue dress. "What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief. "You have to look presentable, my dear. The king is in our home", Cora answered. Regina looked at her in surprise. "The king? What is the king doing here?" she asked excitedly. "…because you finally did something right! That little girl you saved, she's the king's daughter", she answered and that surprised Regina. They walked outside her room and into the hall. They finally reached the living room and there she saw the king with her father. "Regina, this is Snow White's father, King Leopold", Prince Henry said.

Regina and Cora show courtesy right away. "No. It was I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. That is something I can never repay. Thank you and it's an honor to meet such a beautiful woman like you", King Leopold said and then bowed at her. "The pleasure is mine", Regina managed to reply despite the shock. "For some time, I have been searching the land to find a queen. I was never successful until now. You are special and not only for your great beauty but for your genuine interest in my darling Snow", he said as Regina held her breath for what's to come. His guard handed him a ring. The king got on one knee. "Regina, will you marry me?" he proposed. Regina looked at her father asking for help. "Yes. Yes, she will", Cora accepted.

Regina ran towards the stable to find Daniel. She told him about what happened and asked him to run away in which he agreed. Their moment was interrupted when Snow White saw them together. Regina ran after her to stop her from telling anyone about them. "You must promise me, you will not tell anyone, especially my mother", she asked of her. Snow smiled and nodded. "I promise", she said. The night has come and it's time for Regina and Daniel to run away but Cora got in their way and stopped them. Regina tried her best to convince her that their love is real and it's making her happy. "Then who am I to stop you?" Cora muttered. Regina smiled widely and hugged her. "Thank you, Mother", she said. Then Cora went to Daniel to give him advice and all of a sudden she ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of Regina. "Mother!" she screamed. Daniel fell lifeless on the ground. "Love is weakness, Regina. Always remember that", Cora then said. Regina looked around her. "Something is not right. Why do I get the feeling like all of these had happened before?" she muttered. "It's alright, my dear because now, you're going to be a queen", Cora said.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelena paced back and forth anxiously. Then she heard Regina groaned a little. "What's that? Is she in pain?" she asked them but they didn't answer. It pissed her off that she can't do anything. Then suddenly the Charmings arrived with Rumple, Hook, Robin, and Tinkerbell. She turned around. "What the hell are you all doing here? How did you even get here?" Zelena asked. "We're here for Regina. Where is she?" Emma answered then asked her back. "Regina is fine. Don't worry I am not going to kill her. I am helping her", she answered. Robin saw Regina floating. "What in the bloody hell are they doing to her?" he muttered. "She is undergoing a test. If she passed it, they will help her and remove her problem and if she fails…she will join them", Zelena answered. Tinkerbell frowned. "You let her do this? Do you know what you've done?" she said to Zelena. "I don't have much of a choice. She is asking me to kill her. She already asked Maleficent. Eventually, she will find someone who will agree to kill her. This can be the only way", Zelena said.

"Yeah, but they have been after her the whole time", Tink said.

"What are you talking about?" Zelena asked.

"The Souls knew you are going to take her here for help. Why do you think is that?" Rumple asked her.

"…they have been watching", Zelena muttered.

"That's right, dearie. Now…let's hope to god that she will pass this test, otherwise, we will have a much bigger problem in our hands", he said.

"What problem?" Zelena asked again.

"You understand vengeance. You know the story on how the Souls ended in this dreadful place. With Regina on their side, what do you think they will do next?" he asked her back.

"They will declare a war", she answered.

Regina is crying inside her bedroom. Her wedding is drawing closer and it is crushing her inside. "Feeling broken, dearie? Don't worry for I can ease your pain", Rumplestiltskin said. Regina got up right away. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" she asked him. He smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Rumplestiltskin", he said. That ring a bell again. "Have we met before?" she asked him in curiosity. "I doubt it. Now, back to business. I see you're in great deal of pain. Feeling betrayed?" he asked. She frowned. "How do you know?" she asked him back. He chuckled. "I know everything. It is a sad thing when someone broke a promise and cost you everything", he answered. Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not her fault. She's just a child", she defended Snow but Rumple disagreed. "No. It is her fault. She promised and she lied. She told your mother everything and she's not even sorry about it. She just wants you for herself. She wants her father to be happy and she wants a mother", he said as he walks behind her whispering to her ear.

Rumple guided her towards the mirror on the wall. "She made this all happen and because of her, you will be trapped in a prison forever. You will have no freedom", he added. Rage is brewing inside her fast. "Well, there's nothing else I can do. It's all done", she muttered in frustration. The kindness in her eyes disappeared. "You're right but there is something you can do to make yourself feel better", he suggested. She looked at him. "What?" she asked. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Give your fiancé some justice. You know he deserves that at least. Kill Snow White", he answered.

Snow is observing the horses in the stable when Regina came in. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. Snow smiled at her. "I was just looking at them. They are very beautiful", Snow answered. Regina smiled back but not like before. "They are indeed. Daniel took such great care of them", she said. Snow looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry about him leaving you", she said. Regina clenched her fist. "No. He didn't left me. He died", she said without looking at Snow. "What?" she muttered. "In fact he died in this stable", Regina said as she looked around and then to Snow. "He died because of you, Snow. He died because you can't keep a secret from my mother", she added. Her tone is becoming colder and colder. "I didn't know. I'm sorry", Snow said in shock. Regina is now filled with rage. "She ripped his heart out because of you! Because you couldn't listen to me!" she exclaimed and it frightened Snow.

The little girl stepped back but Regina closed the doors without moving a single finger. "Nothing can change what happen now, what you did. There's nothing else we can do except for one thing…justice", Regina muttered and it scared Snow even more. "Please…I didn't mean for that to happen. I am truly sorry", Snow pleaded. "If only your sorry can bring him back", Regina said and pushed Snow back and she hit her back against the wall. She groaned and cried as she fell onto the floor. Regina walks towards her. She lifted her up so she can look at her better. "I should've let you die on that horse. Daniel would still be alive right now", she muttered as tears fell from her eyes. Snow stopped crying as soon as she saw the pain in Regina. "Do it. If this is what's going to make you happy, do it. I will not going to be mad", Snow suddenly said.

Regina ripped out Snow's heart from her body. The little girl fell on the floor looking at her. Regina stared at Snow White's heart. It is pure and has no mark of darkness in it. "It's alright, Regina. It's alright", Snow said with a smile accepting her fate that she's about to die. That surprised Regina. Suddenly Rumple appeared. "Do it. Crush it, Regina. Give the justice your fiancé deserves. Remember she is the reason why he died", he said. Regina got confused. She can feel that something is not right. She has been feeling that from the start. She looks into Snow's eyes. "Do it! Kill her! What are you waiting for? Crush her stupid heart!" Rumple yelled. Regina looked at the heart once more then she walked over to Snow and lifted her again. "No. I am not going to kill anyone", Regina said and then returned her heart back to her. "What are you doing?" Rumple asked her. "This is not real. I know that now. These are all illusions. It's just a test. I am not that person anymore. No more Evil Queen", Regina said and then she opened her eyes and fell onto the ground as she gasped for air. She looked at the Souls around her. She's back in reality. "I think I just passed the test", she muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

The Souls dispersed from their positions. Regina then saw her family and friends with Zelena. "How the hell did you find us?" she asked them. Emma stepped forward. "You think you can just walk away from us just like that?" she asked her back. Regina shook her head in disbelief. The Souls surrounded her. "I passed the test. You have to do your end of the deal", she said to them. "Yes. You did but it's not over yet", the Souls said. Regina frowned. "What do you mean? Is it not enough that you took me back to the worst part of my life and made me relived it?" Regina asked them. The Souls laughed a little. "Is it the worst part of your life? This test is meant to measure the balance between dark and light in your heart. In order to pass it, light must win", they answered. Rumple readied his dagger. Tinkerbell saw it. "What are you doing?" she asked him quietly. "This whole thing is a sham. They're not going to let her go. She already passed the test and they're trying to make her go another one", he answered. They looked at them. "Well, she will pass it as well", Tink said with full confidence. "You sure about that? The test is making her relive the most painful and darkest moments of her life and most of those were the reason she became the Evil Queen. Do you think after going through all of those, she will come back as the Regina who's trying to redeem herself?" he asked her. Tink thought for a second. "They're trying to revive the darkness in her not help her get rid of it", she muttered.

Regina saw Tinkerbell with Rumple and it's like the two communicated with each other through their eyes. Regina looked back at the Souls. "You never really wanted to help me, do you? Tell me what you really want", she said to them. The Souls did not answer. "What is going on down there?" Zelena asked panicking. "I think this is what Gold was talking about. They're not going to let her go that easy no matter if she even pass the test", Snow answered. Robin armed himself. "Shouldn't we go there and rescue her then?" he asked everyone. David and Hook readied their swords as well. "You are a suspicious one but all we want is to help you. We want to help you get the life you always wanted, a happy and simple life", the Souls said to Regina. She is about to believe when Tinkerbell intervened. "Don't listen to them, Regina! They have been after you the whole time. They wanted you to join them so they can defeat the Olympian Gods who imprisoned them in this realm. They never wanted you to get rid of the darkness", she said.

After hearing that, she tried to get out of the circle but she bounced back. "What is this?" Regina exclaimed as she tried to use her magic to break the barrier. "This could have gone smoothly but your friends are unpredictable and too smart for their own good", the Souls said as they float higher. Regina kept on going. Her magic is getting stronger and her eyes are turning purple again. "Regina, stop it!" Zelena yelled but she's ignoring her. "What is going on?" Hook asked her. "She's getting worse the more she uses her magic. If she doesn't stop doing that, we won't have to worry about the Hollow Souls. She will turn pure evil without their help", she answered. Emma looked at the Souls floating above the circles. "I think they already knew that. Look at them. They're using their magic to fix the barrier so Regina will keep on using her magic", she noticed. "Then we have to stop them from fixing it", Rumple said and then attacked the Souls.

Emma joined him in fighting the Souls while Zelena went down to help Regina break the barrier. "Regina, stop using your magic. I will break the barrier from here", she said but she's not even looking at her. "Sis!" she called and that made her stop. Zelena went on to breaking the barrier. It didn't take long. She was able to free Regina. "Can you still control it?" she asked her and she shook her head. "You shouldn't be here. None of you should", the Souls said to Emma and Rumple. "I didn't remember hearing you saying that to Regina and Zelena", Emma said sarcastically. "We wanted them here. How do you think Zelena got the idea to bring her sister all of a sudden?" the Souls said. That got Zelena's attention. "What are you talking about?" she asked them. The Souls turned to her.

"We let you leave this place the first time you came here. We wanted you to achieve your plan which is to get to your sister", they answered.

"Oh, spare me that speech. I did it all on my own", she said.

"That you did. We waited for the right moment. When Regina used the Resurrection Scroll, we saw that as an opportunity. Once she came to you, that's when we made a little suggestion in your head. We gave you the idea", they said.

"That is a lie. You are never in my head", Zelena said.

"It's a simple spell. It only works once. As you can see, it worked perfectly well", the Souls said.

"That is a lie! If I knew what your true intentions are, I will never bring her here", she exclaimed.

"It's amazing how hearts can change. You have always wanted to kill her for a long time and once you got to know her, it all change for you. How frustrating is it to know that it is you and not us who brought your sister closer to darkness? And after everything, you might be close to achieving your goal…Regina's suffering", the Souls said.

Regina suddenly groaned. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes didn't return to normal. Her hands are shaking rapidly. "Regina", Snow muttered. She started struggling with herself. "Zelena…get . …" she still managed to say those words. "It's happening, isn't it? She's changing", David asked but no one answered. All of them are in shock. They don't know what to do. Regina screamed in pain. "The more you fight it, Regina, the more you're going to suffer. Let go and it will all be over soon", the Souls said. Emma shot a white blast at them. "Shut up!" she snapped. "Regina…you can fight this! Come on. Our son is waiting for us back home", Emma said. Regina continued to be in pain as she continued to fight the darkness inside her from taking total control of her. She looked at her sister. "Please…do it", she muttered. Zelena frowned at her. She knows exactly what she's asking. "No…I can't do it, not now. I finally have a sister", she declined. Regina grabbed her hand. "Zelena, this is the only way…please. Don't let me caused more pain on others", Regina insisted. The two looked at each other. "Kill me", she muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Zelena got up and stepped back from Regina. She looked at Rumple who is standing next to Emma. They both nodded at each other. "Miss Swan, on my signal we will commence an attack to the Souls and we will hold it for as long as we can", he said and Emma simply nodded. Zelena went back to Regina and looked at her. Tears are falling from her eyes. "I hate you for this big time", she muttered. Regina smiled at her. "Thank you", she replied. Regina caught Robin's eyes. For a moment there, the two locked gaze on each other. She let out a smile for him despite the pain inside her. He returned a smile just as genuine as hers. Then Regina closed her eyes and Zelena ripped out her heart. "Now!" Rumple said and he and Emma attacked the Souls preventing them from stopping Zelena.

Snow held David's hand in shock. Robin was left stunned from where he's standing. Emma, though in shock, continued holding off the Souls along with Rumple. Zelena is now crying while holding her sister's heart. "You know how long I have been dreaming to have your heart in my hand? Every night I will picture it and imagine how it would feel when I crush it. Now, I already have it…I can't do it", Zelena muttered. Snow cried as well. "You have to do it. Please, Zelena", Regina pleaded. She groaned again still fighting off the darkness. "Do it, Zelena! We don't know how much longer we can hold them", Rumple yelled. Regina looked at her sister and smiled. "It's alright. It's alright", she said with a smile. Then suddenly Tinkerbell appeared beside Zelena. "Give it to me", she said to her. Zelena frowned. "Aren't you a fairy?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah, but I'm a terrible fairy", she answered and took Regina's heart from Zelena.

Regina smiled at her old friend. Another déjà vu hit her but this time she's in reality. "Are you sure this is the only way?" Tinkerbell asked her. Regina nodded. "I guess now, I gave you one hell of a reason to finally crush my heart", she said and Tink almost laughed. "Yeah, this is one hell of a reason", she said and Regina laughed as well. "Will you tell my son that I love him so much? That all I ever did was for him even though sometimes it didn't seem that way. I love him. He's all I have. He's my life. Will you tell him that?" Regina asked her. Tears fell from Tinkerbell's eyes as well as she nodded. "I will. I will tell him that", she answered. Tinkerbell sighed deeply and readied herself. "It's alright, fairy", Regina muttered and then…Tinkerbell crushed her heart. Snow, David, Robin, Hook, and Emma all gasped at the sight of that. "No!" the Souls screamed. Regina fell on the ground…lifeless.


	20. Chapter 20

The cave started shaking and crumbling down as the Souls roamed around the cave screaming at their failure. "We have to get out of here", Rumple said to everyone but none of them responded. They are all still in shock. "Do you all want to die in here? Don't let her sacrifice be all for nothing", he insisted. That brought them back to their senses. Zelena carried her sister's body magically and they all went out of the cave just in time before it collapses. Zelena gently put her body on the ground. She is still crying at her sister's death. Emma was still stunned by what happened and not sure how she'll react. Tinkerbell was comforted by Snow for she is shaking after crushing her friend's heart. "I think we need to get out of this place", Hook muttered while looking at the sky. They all looked at where he's looking. They all saw dark clouds coming their way. "The pirate is right", Rumple said and created a portal for them. Robin walked towards Zelena. "If you'll let me, it will be an honor to carry Her Majesty's remains back home", he said and she nodded. Robin lifted Regina's body and they all went inside the portal.

They are now back in Storybrooke. The portal took them straight in the Main Street. People stopped walking around when they saw Regina on Robin's arms. Dr. Hopper came to them. "Oh, you're back! Henry told us what happened…" he said but was unable to finish the sentence when he saw Regina. "No", he muttered once he realized she's gone. From afar, Henry came running along with Ruby and Belle. "You made it! You made it!" he said excitedly. He went straight to Emma and hugged her. "I told you, you can do it. Where is Mom?" he asked with a smile on his face. Soon, that smile vanished when he saw the look on their faces. "What? What happened? Where is my mom?" he asked in worry. No one answered him. Instead, they all give way for Robin so Henry can see his mother. "No…no!" he exclaimed. Robin kneeled on the ground so he can reach her. Henry shook Regina's body in hope that she will wake up. "Mom! Wake up! Come on, Mom!" he said but nothing's happening.

The street became crowded in an instant. They cannot believe what they're seeing, the Evil Queen they once feared and learned to forgive is now gone. "Please, Mom. Don't do this. Don't leave me. You said you're going to take me to the park once all these are over. You promised!" Henry continued to exclaim while crying. Emma pulled him back and held him. Snow buried her head over David as she cries as well. Silence and tears filled the town of Storybrooke over the loss of its queen and mayor.

"Hello?" Regina called out but no one is answering her. All she can see is white. Everything is white. She walked further and noticed that she's wearing another white dress but it's something new. "Hello Regina", a man's voice greeted her from behind. She knew that voice. She turned quickly and saw Daniel standing there. "Daniel…oh my god it's you!" she muttered and ran to him. They held each other the way they always do. "I can't believe this. I thought I'll never see you again", she said while looking at his face. "I am always watching over you no matter how creepy that sounds", he said. They laughed for a minute and then Regina went silent. "What is it?" he asked her. "If you have been watching then…I guess you saw all the things I did", she answered coldly. She looked away embarrassed by the evil deeds she made. "That is all in the past, Regina. What's important is you changed. Despite how hard it was, you did it. You sacrificed your life for everyone", Daniel said. "Was that enough? Was giving up my life enough to make up for everything?" she asked him.

Daniel only smiled at her. She frowned at him because he stopped talking. Then he looked behind her and smiled even more. She turned around to see what it was and saw another man. The man walked towards the light and Regina started crying as she looked at the floor quickly. "Daddy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she muttered while crying. Prince Henry quickly went to her and pulled her into his arms. "Ssshhh…it's alright. It's alright", he said trying to comfort her. Regina pulled back from him. "That's it? Am I really forgiven? After what I did to you?" she asked him. He smiled at her. "I love you no matter what. That's what fathers do", he answered. That touched her deeply. "What did I do to deserve you? You're too good", she muttered. Prince Henry scoffed. "I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. If I was only strong enough to stand up to your mother then maybe things could've gone differently", he said. They hugged each other again. "I guess it's you and me together again", Regina joked and then laughed. Prince Henry pulled back. "There is someone who would like to speak with you", he said and then gently turned Regina around.

A handsome man is now standing in front of her and Daniel and Prince Henry are gone from behind her. He is looking at her. His face is tough and fierce yet his eyes are kind. "Don't be frightened", he said then pointed out to her hand. She looked at it and saw fireball. "Sorry", she said and then put it out. "My father said you wanted to speak to me", she said and the man nodded. "We all saw what you did and it marveled us", he said. Regina frowned. "Who's we?" she asked. "Me and my family. We never expect such deed from the Evil Queen", he answered. Regina kept quiet as she listens to him. "We have known you your entire life. We know your history, your reasons, your past. You've been through to quite so much and you survived all", he said. She became confused and curious at the same time to whom she's talking to. "We acknowledge your effort to change. At first, we're doubtful but then you proved us wrong. Your love for your son is stronger than the darkness in your heart and today you showed everyone who you really are before darkness took roots in you. We are forever grateful for your sacrifice and because of that, we have a gift for you", he added then nodded behind her.

She looked behind her and saw a white door. She looked back at the man. "A door? You're giving me a door?" she asked in confusion. The man smiled and chuckled. "It's just not any other door. It's the door that will lead you back to the people you love", he answered. She frowned in disbelief. "You're sending me back?" she asked and he nodded. She cannot believe it herself. She thought that's the end of her life and now she's getting another chance. "Wait. I cannot go back. What if it's still in me, the consequence of the scroll? I don't want to hurt anyone", she asked him again. "You don't have to worry about that anymore", he answered and then winked at her. She scoffed. "Hold on a sec. Who are you again?" she asked with a smile on her face. He smiled as well. "I go by many names but you can call me Zeus", he answered and that surprised Regina. She didn't realize she's already talking to a god.

Prince Henry and Daniel returned and Zeus suddenly disappeared. "You've heard the good news", Prince Henry said to his daughter. "They're sending me back", she said and they hugged each other again. "I will miss you, Daddy", she muttered. He gently rubbed her hair. "You don't have to. I am always looking over. I am with you always", he said. They pulled back from each other. Regina looked at Daniel and hugged him as well. "I love you. I will always love you", she muttered and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Regina but now you have to go back. They are waiting for you", he said. Regina looked at the door and smiled. Prince Henry gave her one final kiss on her forehead before letting her go but before she can walk in, Daniel held her arm. "Don't walk away from him this time", he said and then winked at her. She knows what he means. She nodded and then walked inside the door. Then she opened her eyes and breathe.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina woke up inside the town hall. She is lying down on a soft mattress on top of a long table covered with white roses. She is dressed in a long white dress. She sat right up and looked around. It is dark and the room is empty. She saw that it's dark outside which means it's night. She put her hand on her chest to feel her heart. She smiled. Then she got off the table and walked the town hall barefooted. There's no one around in the entire building so she went out in the streets. The road is quiet and peaceful. She saw the lights at Granny's are still on. She walked towards the door but then changed her mind halfway through. What if they're better off without her? She thought. Is it possible that they can be happier with her out of the picture? Will Henry be happier without her?

Those questions and self doubt made her turn her back on the door and walked away from the diner. She heard the door opened but she didn't bother to stop walking. "Regina?" Tinkerbell called. That made her stopped. She turned around to face her. Tinkerbell smiled at her. "I knew it was you", she muttered. Regina frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked her. "I felt something and then I saw a silhouette standing outside the door so I went out and then I found you. I knew you couldn't die that easily", Tink answered and then laughed. Regina smiled back. Tinkerbell went to her and hugged her tight. "You are the bravest woman I know", she whispered to her ear. Then she pulled back from her. "Come on. Everyone will be thrilled to see you", she said but Regina didn't move from where she's standing. "What's the matter? Don't you want to go inside?" she asked again. "I am not sure that I should. I just thought that maybe it's better if they think I'm dead…no more Evil Queen", Regina answered. Tink scoffed. "Nonsense. You think things will be better? Did you know how many hearts broke when they saw you dead? You think it will be better for Henry to live his whole life thinking that his mother died paying for the price of bringing him back to life?" Tink exclaimed.

Regina got surprised by what she just said. "Henry thinks that?" she asked and Tink nodded. "Regina, your son needs you. He may have a lot of family around him but you're still his mother. You raised him", she said and that convinced Regina. The people of Storybrooke are all inside Granny's including the Charming family. The door opens and Tinkerbell comes in. "Excuse me?" she said getting everyone's attention. They all looked at her. "There's someone I want you all to see", she said and then opened the door for Regina. Shock is the reaction of almost all except for Henry whose eyes lightened up as he excitedly ran to his mother who opened her arms for him. "You're back!" he exclaimed. Regina smiled from ear to ear. "Yes Henry, I'm back", she replied.

Emma and her parents walked towards her. "Regina…oh my god…I don't know what to say", Emma suddenly became speechless. "…but how? We saw Tinkerbell crushed your heart", David asked curiously. "I met a few people in the afterlife. They seemed impressed by my death that they sent me back as a gift", Regina answered and that made everyone happy. "It doesn't matter how. I'm just so happy you're alive", Snow said and hugged her tight. Then Regina saw Robin standing behind them. She pulled back from Snow. "You're still here", Regina said to him. Robin smiled. "Apparently yes. For some reason, I always happen to be in the place where you'll be at, Your Majesty", he said. Regina smiled back. "Regina is fine", she said and he nodded and then bowed at her. Then all of a sudden everyone followed Robin's gesture and they all bowed at her. Snow smiled and she bowed as well. David and Emma followed.

In shock, Regina looked around her. Tinkerbell winked at her before bowing as well. Henry is the last one to bow at his mother. "Long live the queen!" Grumpy declared. "Long live the queen!" everyone declared. Regina is on the verge of crying. She is very move by that. All she ever wanted back then, aside from Snow White's heart, was to get the love of her people and now she has it. After that, the mourning turned into a celebration. Regina used her magic to provide herself a shoe. The whole diner was filled with laughter and joy. Then Regina looked around trying to find something. Robin handed her a drink. "You seemed in search for something", he said. She took the drink. "…for someone actually. Thank you", she said. Robin can't help but smile every time she will look at him. "What?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just…you are incredibly breathtaking", he answered bluntly and that impressed Regina rather than surprised. "May I know who you're looking for?" he asked. "You can come with me", she answered and together they left the diner while Tinkerbell was happily watching them from the corner.

The two went to the farm house where Zelena is residing. The place is dim and lifeless. Zelena is in the kitchen drinking by herself. Her eyes are sore from crying. She poured herself another drink when she heard the door went open. She got up and readied herself for a fight. To her surprise, no one is going to attack her. It's Robin and Regina who are standing in her living room. She halted when she saw her sister. "Hi there. I figured you'll be here since you're not at Granny's", Regina greeted. "…I don't understand…" she tried to speak but she can't seem to construct her thoughts. "They sent me back. It's not my time yet", Regina explained briefly then smiled at her. Zelena sighed and smiled back. "I wasn't at the diner because I wasn't invited. In fact, I wasn't welcome. It's okay. I'm used to it", she said returning her sass in her tone. "Well, I can't let my sister live in this dump", Regina said while looking around the house. Robin chuckled a bit. "How would you like to move in with me in my house? It's quite big. Actually, it is really big for me and Henry and we got a lot of rooms", she offered.

Zelena was taken aback by her offer. "I don't know what to say", she muttered in surprise. "Say yes", Robin said as Regina nodded. Zelena's smile widened. "Yes. I would very much love that", she accepted. Then Regina took her sister to her mansion. Robin went in carrying Zelena's stuff. Zelena looked around the house in awe. "Welcome home, sis", Regina said to her. Henry came out of the kitchen with Emma and Snow. "Hey, we just finished setting up the table. Come on, dinner is ready", Snow said to them. Zelena frowned. "Didn't you all go to Granny's and had dinner?" she asked them. "Well, it's been an hour since that and we want this to be just for family", Emma answered. That stunned Zelena even more. Henry smiled. "Welcome to the family, Aunt Zelena", he said.

Things went back to normal for Storybrooke. Zelena is learning on how to fit in and started gaining some friends. Henry went back to school as well as Snow to teaching. David, Emma, and Hook are running the Sheriff's station while Tinkerbell rejoined the fairies. As for Regina, she and Robin are getting serious with their relationship. He walked her to the mayor's office and shared a kiss before they part ways. She missed her office terribly. She waved her hand and things set themselves in order. In a matter of seconds, the whole place is cleaned and organized. "I can see you are feeling better", Rumple said from the door. Regina turned around and saw him. She smiled. "Yeah, I am. Haven't seen you around. What have you been doing?" she asked as she offered him a seat at the couch.

He took it and they both sat to talk. "Just a few research stuff. Our trip to the Valley of Shadows got me curious", he answered. Regina stiffened by the sound of the name of the place. Her last visit there, she ended up dying. "Well, how's the research going?" she asked again as she magic a drink for them. Rumple just looked at her as she used magic so casually. "It's going great actually, quite promising. Now I came here to ask you something", he answered. Regina looked at him and nodded. "Show it to me", he said. She frowned. "Show you what?" she asked. His face turned hard and serious. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't make me force you to do it too", he answered. She went serious all of a sudden. She knows exactly what he's referring to. They have known each other for a very long time and they know how to read between each other's lines. She closed her eyes and then bent her neck left and right as if she's stretching. As she opens her eyes, symbols appeared from both sides of her neck. They were the same symbols carved at the pillars back in the Cave of Sorrows. The symbols are burning in flames in her skin and then turned into something like tattoo. She opened her eyes and they were no more brown nor purple. Her eyes are fiery red.

Rumple watched in awe. "So I was right then…you are what they thought you are", he muttered. She just looked at him with a cold expression. "Now I know why the Hollow Souls wanted you so much", he added. Regina rolled her eyes. "…and this stays between us. No one else should know", she interrupted. Rumple smiled. "For that…there's a price", he said. The symbols on her body slowly disappeared but her eyes remain the same. "What do you want?" she asked. He walked closer to her. "A great evil is coming. I simply need you to be on my side. You and I together again just like before", he answered. She walked even more close to him. "Fine but if you ever say a word about this to anyone especially to Henry or Robin, I will kill every last person you love and let me remind you, you don't have much of that and that makes it easier to find them", she agreed. He frowned. "You don't know? Well, that's new. You're going to be a father again, my dear. So I suggest you keep your end of the bargain otherwise, the only place you can be with your wife and your unborn child will be in death", she added. Rumple smiled at his best student. "Very well, dearie…it's a deal", he said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I DIDN'T EXPECT MANY WILL LIKE THIS STORY SO I DECIDED TO DO THE PHASE TWO OF THIS STORYLINE. IT IS TITLED: A DANGEROUS COMBINATION AND CHAPTER ONE IS ALREADY OUT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS THIS ONE. THANKS)


End file.
